Look at my Reflection
by Ellie Hill
Summary: Kagome gets raped. Sesshomaru saves her. They are childhood friends? How come Kagome can't remember any of this! (Complete)
1. Chapter One

Okay, everyone is probably begging me to stick with one story, but, I like writing a crap load of them all at once and having all of my friends tease me about how I am barely keeping my straight A's (Yeah, I am a good student, who would've thought.) Anyways, Let's get on with this story. It is based off of a song that I wrote, which I may post. It's called Mirror, Mirror, Look at my Reflection. It's kinda sad, so this is going to be a very sad romance story. I am rating the first chapter because of what you are about to read. It will get better though, so bear through the first Chapter. I may bash around Inuyasha a little bit, so be prepared for that too. Okay, ON WITH THE FIC!!!

As always,

Love,

Pirate Maiden of Doom

_**Chapter One**_

_It's cold at night, sometimes I forget to breath._

It's cold at night. But the coldest night for Kagome was the one were she lay shaking alone in the night. She lay there, shivering and naked, as he stood and dressed, still smirking with smugness written all over his face.

_It's lonely in the sun, sometimes I just need to be me._

"I hope that you liked that, Kagome. You are going to be getting a lot more of it." The silver haired boy said as he kissed the shaking maiden. She flinched at his touched. He felt her tensing. He smiled at her childishness.

_Mirror, you are the only one who really sees me. _

Kagome slowly let the tears fall down her face as he walked away. "And don't you dare try going back to your time, you're mine now. Mate." Inuyasha said as he stalked away.

_So look a me now, please, don't let me be._

As soon as Kagome heard him leave, she immedately began to cry, full out. She cried harder than she had ever cried before in her life.

_I don't want to be alone any more. _

Kagome stood up with an effort. Her insides shook from the pain so hard she felt like she was going to collapse at any second. But she knew what she had to do.

_Wash my tears right out the door._

She had to get away.

_Hold me close, my quiet reflection._

If only for a few minutes.

_Whisper my name, ressurection._

__

She knew that she wouldn't get very far.

_'Chorus_

_'Mirror Mirror_

_Look at me_

_See the person that I used to be_

_Hold me close_

_To your heart_

_Let us never be apart_

_Mirror Mirror_

_Dry my eyes_

_I think that I am running out of tears to cry'_

Kagome had no idea where she was, or where she was going. All that she knew was that she had to ignore the pain between her thighs. She had to ignore the wetness that was dripping down her inner legs. She had to run. And she had to hope to god that she wasn't pregnant.

_Sometimes when I am alone in my room_

She had to run hard. Then it started to rain. 'Perfect.' thought Kagome as she ran through the pouring rain, trying hard to not think about the horror that she had just indured.

_I refeel the darkness_

'I can't believe he... I won't believe he...' Kagome cried through the rain. She ran and ran and ran.

_The lurking doom_

Kagome finally collapsed. She lay there in her pain, her misery, her sorrow. She lay there in her nakedness. She lay there in distrust.

_It is then that I see the surface quiver_

Kagome couldn't stop the crying.

She knew that she ought to get up. She ought to run farther. She ought to run straight to the well and try to get home.

_I see it and it gives me a shiver_

'Maybe Grandpa knows a spell to keep people from getting through the well.' Kagome thought as she once again stood to run. 'Maybe he knows a spell to keep Inuyasha away.'

_I reach out to touch the surface _

'Any spell will do.' Kagome walked slowly on. She tried to cover herself. Then she realized that it didn't make a diffrence.

_Normally my reflection would flatter_

Kagome stuttered in her steps.

_But I reach out to touch it and _

She fell softly to the ground.

_It suddenly shatters_

She landed with a quiet thud

_'Chorus_'

She lay there.

_How can I live through _

She cried again.

_One more day? _

She didn't have the strength to walk on.

_When all that I live for_

So she crawled.

_Is going away_

She collapsed in a heap on the ground.

_'Chorus'_

She was too tired to go anywhere.

_Is all that I live for _

She couldn't lift her eyelids

_going to die_

Let alone her arms.

_Or am I going to stay_

She couldn't move at all.

_Forever to cry_

It was like something was sitting on top of her.

_'Chorus'_

She couldn't go anywhere

_Hold me now_

She was too tired

_Mirror Mirror_

She was completly drained

_Don't let me down_

It slowly stopped raining

_Mirror Mirror _

Kagome felt her breath come out in painful gasps

_Wash me clean_

She felt everything collapse around her

_Mirror Mirror _

She felt herself fall in to unconciousness

_Mirror Mirror_

And slowly across the land

_Mirror Mirror_

The man who she was supposed to love and cherish forever laughed at her pain.

_Set me free._

And the man she was never supposed to know felt her tears.

PMOD's little corner:

Okay, I cried when I wrote that. I have my reasons for crying too. Sigh that would suck so bad. But it is going to get better. So please just read the rest of my story. Okay. I think that I will work on another story. Please R&R!!!

Love always,

Pirate Maiden of Doom


	2. Chapter Two

Okay, BloodyKisses, thank you for reviewing. It was my first review on this story. Also, thank you for opening me an account on Now I can finally post my stories online!!! Okay, I mostly write Inuyasha Fanfictions, and most of those are Inu/Kag or Sess/Kag. Occasionally I will write other types, and I can seriously twist the story line around, so be prepared for the worst. Okay, this is Chapter Two. I hope you enjoy this, and I promise that it won't be so sad. Okay, ON WITH THE FIC!!!

As always,

Love forever,

Pirate Maiden of Doom

_**Chapter Two**_

****

Quietly, a man with long silver hair walked through the cold dew that was sparingly spread across the field that seemed to spread on forever. He wasn't sure what had brought him to this place, he just felt a presence within him stir. It told him to come to this spot. But he wasn't sure why.

At first he was going to just ignore the feeling, but then it got more persistent. More demanding. It told him, commanded him, to go and find something. But he didn't know what.

Again, he was going to just ignore the pounding throb that he was feeling, but then his sword that he had inherited from his father, the Tensugia, started to pulsate. It wanted the thing to be nearer. It was slowly trying to take over his body, trying to get him to move.

Finally, the man gave up. He decided that it must be very important for his sword to want it. So he went off in search of it.

As he started to walk, the pulsation in his sword began to come faster. His sword slowly began to glow. And as he entered the eastern lands, Edo, ruled by the human witch named Kaede, the sword was practically vibrating out of it's sheath.

'Hmm... It must be something urgent...' The mysterious figure thought as he felt the sudden presence of a very powerful energy coming from a little to his left.

He looked over at the small wooded area and saw something stir. Then he heard a slight moaning. He quietly walked over to the spot, not afraid, merely curious. And he didn't know whether or not he wanted to be seen yet.

He reached out and parted the overgrown bushes and looked in awe at the sight before him. There, lying completely naked, was a shimmering young witch.

'Why would the Tensugia care about this... this human? The man thought as he reached down to touch her. The sword began to hum. 'The sword should only react like that to royalty.' The man thought as he grabbed her around the waist and held her limping body to his in the rising sun.

'Could this be the elusive witch of the east?' The man thought as he looked down at her dark locks. 'She smells good.' The man felt something stir from the lower half of him. He immedately took off the outer layer of his kimono and covered her up. 'I don't know why that happened. I have heard of it happening, but it's never happened to me before...' He thought as he chastised himself for feeling like that. He went to put the girl back on the ground.

As soon as she touched the ground, a bright pink color oozed out of the Tensugia's sheath. The ooze quickly turned in to a mist which wrapped around the raven haired maiden. It slowly lifted her a few inches off the ground and in a standing position. Slowly the mysterious girl opened her eyes and moaned in a barely audible tone. The man and Kgaome locked eyes.

'Her eyes.' the man thought.

"Help me..." Kagome whispered to the silver haired man as she let her head fall down again.

"She smells like my brother." The man said. He could feel her life force slowly diminishing.

The Tensugia was vibrating out of control. It had practically fallen out of it's sheath.

'Why would the tensugia want me to save her life?' The man thought. He slowly raised the sword out of it's lamina. 'Well, here it goes.'

The silver haired man raised his sword high. He saw the evil spirits trying to steal the girl's life. He felt them draining her. Killing her. He wasn't sure why, but it angered him. He didn't want them to take her. He viciously slashed at them. He didn't care that he was letting his anger get a hold of him. He wanted them to go away. He wouldn't let them take her life. Despite the fact that the spirits were just spirits, their blood covered the blade and hilt of the Tensugia.

The feel of their blood calmed the silver haired man. His demon hood was seeming to slip out of him. He could feel his life force slipping out of his body as he hit a wave of exhaustion. He fell silently to the ground, his arm on top of Kagome.

As he started to fall in to unconciousness, he felt the girl stir beside him. Slowly she had lifted his arm off of herself and stood. She looked at him with concern. But she didn't look the same. Her eyes were pink, her hair black with pink streaks. She had a long fluffy tail like the boy's, except for that it was black with a dip of pink. And embedded on her forehead was the symbol of both the western and the eastern lands. A tiny pink five point star, the eastern lands, and a small blue crescent moon underneath.

"Hold on! I will help you. Just don't give me any more of your energy. It's killing you!" Kagome told the silver haired boy.

The boy looked at her with confusion. "Why are you helping me?" He asked through gasps of pain.

Kagome looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Why did you help me? Just don't waste your strength. We'll talk when you are well."

The boy nodded and let himself slip in to unconciousness, feeling warm and secure under the care of this strange girl.

"Just hold on..." He heard as he fell in to a dark fog.

Okay, That's it for chapter two. I hope you liked it. In case you didn't know, the boy was Sesshomaru. But you should have known. I almost made it Naraku!! Gasp! Well, I think that it will have a little Naraku/Kikyo in it. So, enjoy the rest of the story. I think that I will write a few more chapters tonight, so, ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!

As always

Love always,

Pirate Maiden of Doom

__


	3. Chapter Three

Doom's little corner:

Okay, this is chapter three. Wow! I am already on chapter three! And this was supposed to be a one-shot! I can't believe it! I am so excited that I think that I will... I will... I will scream happy songs in different languages!!! Ah... Chuperu ne ma Ei so wai Eh Kei Tei et ... you get the idea. (PS That was Happy happy rice shower) So, on with the fic!

Love forever and ever and ever,

Pirate Maiden of Doom

_**Chapter Three**_

Kagome worked hard and dilegently through the rest of the morning. It was nearly noon when she finally decided that she had done all that she could do for this stranger that had saved her life. Now, she had been so busy working up to this point that she hadn't really noticed anything else. Including her apperance. However, when she went to wipe the sweat off of her forehead, she felt something covering her thrid eye. Now, this something hadn't ever been there before. So, she was a little worried when she felt out the shape of a star and a crescent moon. Then she looked down at the face of the boy.

'Hang on... The crescent moon is the symbol for the lord of the western lands... I was born with an invisible symbol of the eastern lands because I can't inherit the lands yet... So that means...' Kagome tried to piece together who the young man was. But as soon as she remembered what the moon stood for...

"HOLY FUCKIN' HELL!" Kagome screamed as she suddenly dropped to the ground and bowed to the lord of the western lands, who had jumped awake at her yell.

"Don't worry, I won't let... Hang on. He's not here..." Sesshomaru said as he lowered his weapon back in to it's sheath. Then he noticed Lady Kagome bowing on her knees. He sighed.

"Get up. You're dishonoring yourself by bowing down." Sesshomaru said as he glared down at the trembling maiden.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome said as she stood at attention. "Lord Sesshomaru. I was on my way to your castle to ask your forgiveness of my mother's, Lady Kaede of the eastern lands, stupidity. The eastern lands meant you no threat in any way shape or form by the slaughter of your sister, Inutiaya. She was attacking our villagers and we were afraid that she was going to wipe out our people if we didn't stop her. Of course if we knew that she was your sister, oh great Lord Sesshomaru-sama, we would have never dreamed of... I mean you can't believe that we... We didn't mean to murder the only female heir to your throne. Please except our apologies." Kagome said as she finally took a breath (Yes, she said that all in one breath. Go Kagome!!! )

Now, if you could look close enough, you would have noticed a very slight blush on Sesshomaru's face. Part of this was because he was still trying to get over his dream (Remember, this is a PG13 Fic, and Sesshomaru would never kiss and tell) and the fact that the girl hadn't noticed that her top was slipping and giving the lord a very nice view of her clevage.

"Uh-hm... This Sesshomaru has no need of your excuses. If I wanted my revenge I would kill your mother and take you prisoner, Lady Kagome." Sesshomaru said as he kept a stotic gaze on his face. Kagome took a step back at this threat. Sesshomaru was having a hard time stopping himself from taking her (Yeah, KAGOME FIX YOUR TOP!!!!), but he managed to keep himself under control. "However, this Sesshomaru is glad to be freed of that gold-digging useless wench of a sister."

Kagome gasped. "HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT ABOUT YOUR SISTER?!? SHE MAY HAVE NOT BEEN THE BEST APPLE IN THE BUNCH, BUT SHE WAS YOUR SISTER!!! HAVE YOU NO SHAME?!?" Kagome screamed in the defense of the demoness that she had actually ended the life of.

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK ABOUT NO SHAME!!!" Sesshomaru said as he let out his frustration of not having this fireball by yelling at her.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!?" Kagome yelled back.

"WHY DON'T YOU CHECK YOUR TOP!!!!" Sesshomaru said as he turned away, no longer able to look at her with out feeling a new sort of lust (A/N: He is used to blood lust. This isn't blood lust.)

It was then that Kagome checked her shirt. And, low and behold, her boobs were falling out of it. Immedately Kagome gasped as she quickly covered herself up. Now, again, up until this point, she was really busy. So she wasn't thinking about to much stuff. But as soon as she saw the foreign fabric wrapped around her, she felt the throb between her legs all over again. She dropped to her knees and held her head, trying to remember all that had happened the night before. It didn't take long for her to remember.

Flashback

Kagome had been on her way to return the pelt of InuTaiya to her brother. She had hidden her mark as royalty and had planned on passing herself off as a simple servant human girl. She had taken a disguise as a human. However, she hadn't expected on running in to someone who had seen her in her human form before to stop her on her way to the Western Castle. Someone who claimed to be the other brother of the girl whose pelt lay in Kagome's hands. Someone who had wanted to be Kagome's mate since she was little. Someone who was outcasted from the western and eastern lands. Some one by the name of Inuyasha.

Kagome had quickly took off in a run, but her long robes that had been hiding her figure prevented her from getting away. And soon... Much to soon, he was neck and neck with the young witch hybrid.

Kagome fought as hard as she could. But soon he had her trapped.

"I have been waiting for this day for a long time, Lady Kagome..." Inuyasha said as he crashed his lips on hers. He pushed her to the ground and gave her the mark... The mark that stated that she was his. Forever.

End Flashback

Kagome quickly reached up to her neck, where the mark was supposed to be. It was gone.

"Was it all just a dream?" Kagome asked as she looked up at Sesshomaru and continued to hold her neck. "Did it really happen?"

Sesshomaru, being a dog demon, had of course smelled his younger brother all over Kagome. He looked down sadly. "You are not claimed, if that is what you mean."

"But... How? He... didn't he?" Kagome asked

Sesshomaru nodded slightly. "He did." Sesshomaru broke away from her sad gaze. "He broke the code. He... didn't ask, did he?"

Kagome felt her neck again. "No, but where is the mark?" She asked as she silently willed his gaze to meet hers.

Sesshomaru turned his back to the girl. He knew that she was staring him down. "Nothing is perminant." Sesshomaru turned to face her. He kneeled on the ground beside her. He softly brushed his fingers against her skin. He slowly lent in to her neck. His jaw slowly parted. Just as he was about to touch her flesh to his fangs, she shuddered. This movement pulled him out of his trance.

"What happened?" She asked again.

Sesshomaru pulled away from her what looked lucious skin and cursed himself mentally for his rash behavior. He pulled his head away and stood.

"Are you sure you want to know?" He asked the girl who was gripping the robe around herself tighter.

Kagome noded briefly.

"You died."

Doom's little corner:

Okay, just so that you know, Kagome is Kaede's daughter, but with a demon. So she is a witch demon hybrid. Get it? And she hadn't wanted anyone to know that she was Lady Kagome, so she gave herself a disguise. However, Kagome is very naive. ANYONE could have reconized her. And Sesshomaru is acting all 'I want you to be my mate' around her because... I wouldn't ruin that for you. Oh! And next chapter you get to see a little glimpse in to an agreement that Kaede and InuTaisho made when Sesshomaru and Kagome were just pups. Yeah, two guesses. Okay, well I am done with this for today. I'll see you next chapter!

Love always,

Pirate Maiden of Doom


	4. Chapter four

Doom's Corner:

Okay, I went to school this morning, but had to come home sick, so I figured that I should type another chapter or two!!! sniffle God I am so sick! Okay, like I said last chapter, you get to see a little agreement that was made by InuTaisho and Kaede many years ago. Guess what it is? Oh, well, you get to read it in the next few pages, so, ON WITH THE FIC!!!

Love Always and forever,

Pirate Maiden of Doom

_**Chapter Four**_

Previously:

"What happened?" She asked again.

"You died."

Now...

"I... died?" Kagome asked through cloudy eyes.

Sesshomaru nodded slightly and turned his head away. "Yes."

Kagome looked around him. Sesshomaru turned away from her questioning gaze. "Sesshomaru, how could I have died?" Kagome continued to try to catch his gaze. "Am I in heaven?"

Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes. Kagome and Sesshomaru both knew who it was, and had a faint idea of why he had came. Kagome tensed, and Sesshomaru grabbed the hilt of his sword. They had both looked at the bushes, ready to fight (or in Kagome's case, run.) from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha broke through the rest of the bushes. His eyes were steely red and he had purple strips down his face. He looked as though he was being possessed. And he only said one word. "Mate..."

Kagome was to scared to move. The throbbing between her legs suddenly amplified a thousand times. She couldn't believe this was happening. "Sesshomaru, am I in hell?" She asked as she silently inched towards him.

"No." He said as he moved in front of her.

"Are you sure that this isn't a very bad dream!" Kagome screamed as she covered her eyes and prayed that when she opened them, she would be back in the eastern lands.

"Yes." Inuyasha said as he slowly circled around Kagome and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru pushed Kagome back further behind him.

"She is not your mate, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said.

"I know what you did, older brother. You brought her back to life. That sword, Tensugia, what a wonderful sword. I could have Kagome be my slave for ever and eternity if I had that sword. Ah, but father did favor you to give you the sword of life and the lands, didn't he? All I got was a sword of death. Tetsugia. And, you were also blessed with the girl." Inuyasha said as he motioned slightly towards Kagome with his head. Kagome saw this and was slightly confused.

"Well, I can't let you have all the fun." Inuyasha said. "So why don't we both have a go at her? I'll take the front, you can take the back, and we'll all just have a family bonding?" Inuyasha said. His eyes looked far away.

Sesshomaru growled loudly. He felt his blood begin to boil. 'That sick... That bastard!' He thought as he tried to gain control of his emotions. 'I can't get out of control. I have to kill Inuyasha though!'

Kagome heard Sesshomaru growling and started to back away from him too. 'What's going on?' Of course, Kagome had heard of the two feuding brothers, one with the sword of life, the other with the sword of death. They had been in her childhood stories. But she had no idea that they were real. And fighting for what appeared to be her.

Kagome had never been outside of the castle walls without a guard, and even then, it was only to a controlled environment. She had actually ran away to return the pelt before Sesshomaru had gotten wind of it. She didn't even really know who she was looking for. She figured that he would stand out. But now she realized that she would have done better if she had sent an actual servant to send the pelt to Sesshomaru.

She began to shiver in fear.

Sesshomaru felt her shake and quieted his growling. He quickly put up his sword.

"What, is the great Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands afraid of his half breed brother?" Inuyasha said as he smirked.

Sesshomaru looked away from his brother. "Leave now or I will be forced to do something that I have wanted to do for a long time."

Inuyasha's smirk grew bigger. "What, kill me?"

Sesshomaru flashed him a glare. If looks could kill....

Inuyasha felt the evilness emitting from his brother's look. "As you wish, your highness." Inuyasha began to walk away. "I'll be back for my mate." He said as he leaped away from the two demons.

"Oh god... Oh god... Oh god!!" Kagome screamed as she tried to run away.

Sesshomaru saw her sudden movement. "Wait, wait wait wait!" He said as he grabbed her from around the waist.

Kagome twisted and turned in his grasp. "He's going to come back! He's going to get me! Let me go, you stupid dog!" Kagome said as she slapped him across the face.

Sesshomaru didn't let her go. "I WONT LET HIM HURT YOU!!!" He screamed as he pulled her into his body. Kagome felt his warm embrace. She stopped moving. "I wont let anyone get you. " He whispered in to her ear. Kagome shuddered slightly as she felt his breath sweep across her neck.

"How do I know that you won't let him get me? How do I know that you won't do the same thing he did?" Kagome asked as she let a single tear roll down her cheek.

Sesshomaru felt the salt water. He turned to her face and licked it up comfortingly. "I give you my word." He said in to her cheek.

"How do I know." Kagome said.

"If I wanted to hurt you I would have already. If I wanted to have you dead I would have left you." Sesshomaru said into her ear as his lips moved a crossed her skin. "If I wanted to rape you like that bastard did, I wouldn't have given you my shirt."

Kagome felt herself falling in to him. She felt the pain of the last twenty-four hours clashing down on her, and then being lifted up by this man. This stranger. Yet she felt like she knew him from a long time ago. "I know you, from somewhere, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru stiffened. Suddenly all of his memories came back. He remembered growing up with this girl, befriending her, even, loving her. He remembered that when he became old enough to take a mate, she was still too young. So he was sent away. He knew that her mother had wanted her to make her own choice in who she mated. So her mother had broken the promise to have Sesshomaru and Kagome be betrothed. She had then cast a spell so that they wouldn't remember their childhood. But Sesshomaru remembered. He remembered having to say goodbye to her. He remembered their blood oath that they would always be friends. He remembered that they had promised each other that no spell could stop them from seeing each other again. He remembered how hard he fought to go to her, to talk to her, to just be near her, but she would never remember.

He remembered his father dyeing, leaving him the western lands. He remembered that everyone had told him that he had to pick a mate now. But he didn't know why. Now he realized it was so that he wouldn't pick Kagome. He couldn't ever remember her. He wasn't supposed to. Kaede didn't want them to be mated. At least, not until Kagome was older. Now he had realized why his brother was always so jealous of him. Now he realized why his father had made him promise to wait to made until something felt different. He had never knew what he had meant. And now...

"It's fate..." Sesshomaru said as he hugged Kagome. He took in her smell. The smell that he had finally remembered. The smell that he had missed for so long. The smell that he would sometimes catch a drift of, and feel a heart breaking longing. Now he knew why.

"Kagome..." He whispered as he felt her fall asleep in his arms. As soon as she was asleep, he picked her up and started to carry her back to his castle. "I love you."

Doom's little corner:

Yeah! Four chapters down! Okay, this chapter may be difficult for some of you to grasp, and if you just review me I will explain every thing! I loved writing this! So much for a one-shot, this is going to be a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG story. Oh well, I can't wait to write it!! Okay, so you will get the next part of the story tomorrow. I will see you then!

Love forever and ever and ever and ever,

Pirate Maiden of Doom


	5. Chapter Five

Doom's corner:

Okay, this is chapter five. Yes, chapter five. I am not really sure what will happen this chapter, so I can't really give you any preview. I haven't really thought about it. But I think that Jaken (and that is actually how you spell it, I checked.) appear. I may also have a little glimpse at the eastern castle, including a look at Kaede and Souta (and that is how you spell that, too) Well, as always, (you are probably getting sick of this) ON WITH THE FIC!!!

Love Always,

Pirate Maiden of Doom

_**Chapter Five**_

__Previously

"Kagome..." He whispered as he felt her fall asleep in his arms. As soon as she was asleep, he picked her up and started to carry her back to his castle. "I love you."

Now

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She felt arms wrapped around her. She sighed as she slipped farther in to the embrace. 'Mmm.... This feels... nice.' Kagome thought as she wrapped her arms around the arms that held her. Then it hit her. 'Arms are attached to a person. The person is holding me. I am being held by a person.' Kagome looked down. 'A boy probably. Wait a minute!' (A/N: Yeah, Kagome is just that slow)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome's scream could be heard for miles. And, of course, with Sesshomaru having very sensitive hearing, yeah. Put two and two together.

"What's wrong? Is he back?! That bastard!!!" Sesshomaru screamed as he jumped out of the bed.

Now Kagome had taken this time to jump out of bed and move in to the corner of the room that had the most stuff. "YOU STUPID INSOLENT BASTARD!!!!" Kagome screamed as she preceded to throw random objects (mostly glass) at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru ducked behind the bed. "HEY! IT'S ME! THE GUY WHO SAVED YOU!! SESSHOMARU!!!" He screamed as he covered his head to keep from being hit by the assortment of flying breakable items.

"Sesshomaru? What were you doing holding me?" Kagome asked as she lowered her weapons. (A/N: OH DEAR GOD SHE IS DENSE!!!)

Sesshomaru, being the experienced lord that he was, had already came up with an excuse in case this happened. "You had a cold. I figured that it would be better if you shared body heat with me."

Now Kagome, being the experienced healer she was, knew that this wasn't true. She could tell by two reasons. One, she hadn't been sick in almost fifteen years. Second, she could read auras. And his aura said that he was lying. But, being grateful that he had saved her life, she let it slide. "Oh, my forgiveness, my lord Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome said as she lowered her head so that she was bowed to the waist.

This is the inner Sesshomaru 'Yeah! She called you her lord! I bet you she would call you that if you were to...'

Sesshomaru shook his head quickly to keep away the 'slightly' perverted thought that had just entered his head.

Inner Sesshomaru again 'Or if you were to...'

"Okay! That's all right, Lady Kagome. I would have probably done the same thing if I was in, um, your position. Just please, refrain from throwing too many items in this castle. Some of the things in here are rare and..."

"Oh! Did I break anything valuable? I promise that I will pay it off." Kagome bowed again.

"It's all right. You didn't break anything important. It was an understandable mistake. Just don't let it happen again." Sesshomaru didn't mention that the vase she had thrown was worth more money than most people make in a year. (PS That's a lot of money.)

"Yes, my Lord." Kagome said, bowing again.

Yes, it's that voice in his head again. Don't you love it? 'Yeah, she'll bow down to you after you're done...'

"Er... Lady Kagome, there is no need for you to bow down to anyone in this kingdom, including me. Please, refrain from that also." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, my lord." She said, not bowing but still lowering her head.

Okay, from now on, I will just say that the voice in Sesshomaru's head talks in these - - okay? -Yeah, you know that she will still be bowing when you...-

Sesshomaru snapped his head up and mentally lectured himself for such impure thoughts. Kagome looked at him confused.

"Is there anything wrong, my lord?" Kagome questioned.

Sesshomaru put on the best fake smile he could muster. It looked pretty bad. "I am fine. Let us go down to breakfast. I will have Jaken show you to your corridors after that."

"Yes, my lord." Kgaome said as she followed him in silence, wondering what he was really thinking.

Okay, this is the thing for Kagome's inner voice He was thinking about you! You, you, you!!! Kagome shook the thought away. She wasn't even sure what had brought it on. 'Silly me.' She thought to herself. 'Mother would be appalled.'

Now this was ironic because she had just broken every major rule her mother had set out for her. Actually, the only major rule her mother had set out for her. Never leave the castle grounds alone.

Sesshomaru felt her thoughts on him, but he didn't say anything. How could he? What would he say, "Hey, Kagome. I want to know what you are thinking about." Well, he could, but no self-respecting lord would address a woman that was not his mate so unformally. Or talk about such personal matters. So he let it be.

"This is the dining hall." Sesshomaru said as he parted two very large oak doors. Yeah, they were huge. Kagome looked on in shock. "This is where you and I will be eating. You will meet me here in the mornings at nine and again in the evening at seven. If you get hungry any time other than that, seek out a servant and they will prepare you any food you request."

"Thank you, my lord. This is greatly appreciated, but, I can cook for myself. Just show me the way to the kitchen and..." Kagome was cut off short by a 'slightly' angry Sesshomaru.

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING WHILE YOU ARE A GUEST IN THIS SESSHOMARU'S HOME! Did they have you cook at your castle as well?" Sesshomaru said in a slightly calmer voice when the look on her face showed him that she got the point.

"Umm, well, you see... When father leaves, he takes almost the whole castle with him. He only leaves me guardian, she is my best friend." Kagome said as she sat down in he chair that Sesshomaru had pulled out for her.

"Mistress Sango?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome looked shocked. "Why, yes. How did you know?"

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks. 'Why didn't I think of the answer to this one?' "Umm... well you see..."

"Lord Sesshomaru!" a high squeaky voice said suddenly.

'Phew, saved by the Jaken.' Sesshomaru thought as he planned on giving Jaken a bonus.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I heard that my Lady Kagome is here! Is she here?" Jaken asked as he looked around. Then he spotted her. "Ah! Lady Kagome! You're back! It's been ten years since I last saw you!" Jaken said as he bowed down to Kagome.

Sesshomaru's eyes twitched. 'Did I say bonus?!'

"I am sorry, but I can't say that I remember who you are." Kagome said apologetically as she lend down to get a better look at this toad-like creature. "Have we met?"

"Oh! My lady Kagome! How can you not remember this Jaken? I used to watch over you and Lord... umff!!" Jaken said as Sesshomaru quickly covered his mouth.

"When who and I played together?" Kagome asked as more to Sesshomaru than to Jaken.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Why would you stop me from reminiscing about yours and my Lady Kagome's childhood together?" Jaken asked questioningly as he looked between Kagome and Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked like he was ready to run. Kagome looked like she was ready to run after him. Jaken looked confused. And then he remembered the spell that was put on Kagome. "Oh my!" He screamed.

As if matters couldn't get any worse, Kaede and Sango pushed their way through the large oak doors at that exact moment.

"SESSHOMARU!!!" Kaede screamed.

-Yep, you're busted now!- the inner Sesshomaru told him.

All Sesshomaru could do was stand there and hold Jaken's mouth shut. "He told her! Not me!"

Doom's corner:

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Isn't that good stuff? I think that I am going to write another chapter. That was great! Now, remember, Kagome still doesn't remember her childhood. And Jaken... Well, let's just say he's not the sharpest tool in the fridge. Okay, Let's go on to the next chapter!

Love forever,

Pirate Maiden of Doom


	6. Chapter Six

Fangirl's corner:

Okay, like I said, I really do love this story. I think that it is just about ready for the internet. Okay, I just couldn't resist. I had to write another chapter! Okay, For those of you who don't know, I will be updating EVERY DAY. So you can't ask me to update any faster. Once a day is as fast as my poor little fingers can type, added with all of my homework (like I said, straight A's.) Okay, well, I am sure you know what is coming next. ON WITH THE FIC!!!!

Love again,

Anonymous Fangirl

_**Chapter Six**_

Previously on Look at my Reflection

All Sesshomaru could do was stand there and hold Jaken's mouth shut. "He told her! Not me!"

Now

"HE TOLD HER?! YOU MEAN SHE KNOWS?!?" Sango screamed as she got ready to throw her ungodly sized boomerang at Sesshomaru.

"What's going on!" Kagome screamed/demanded.

Everyone stopped and looked at her. Sesshomaru wanted to run up to her and hug her, so that these two potential threats to his 'mate' couldn't take her away from him again. 'She's not my mate.' He thought. Sango was ready to throw a certain boomerang at a certain demon lord for being to close to her mistress. And Kaede just stood there and sighed.

"Sango, put your boomerang down. We knew that this day would come eventually. Sesshomaru had to get his memories back sometime, anyway. It was only a matter of time." Kaede said as she walked slowly over to Sesshomaru. "And you..."

Sesshomaru gulped. "Why is Kagome in your clothes. If you did what I think you did..." Kaede's hands began to glow.

"I didn't do anything like that! I swear!" Sesshomaru said as he tried to step closer to Kagome. Sango stood in between them.

"Then how exactly did she get here? And how come you remember?" Sango asked as she glared knives at Sesshomaru.

"I can answer the first part of that, mother." Kagome said as she stepped forward. "You see, I had killed the dog demon who had been attacking our villagers. Then I found out that she was my Lord Sesshomaru's younger sister, and the only other heir to the western lands."

Sesshomaru took a step forward but was stopped by Kaede. "And then, child?" She asked.

Sesshomaru knew what happened next. He had felt it when it happened. "You don't have to tell her Kagome." He looked at her compassionately. "You don't have to ever go through that again."

Kaede was confused. Kagome nodded slightly. "It is all right, my Lord. I can do it. I owe it to her." Kagome cleared her throat. "I came to return the pelt to my lord, and... and..." Kagome stopped there. She kept a brave face, but everyone present could feel her struggling not to cry.

Sesshomaru stepped past the old witch and the demon slayer to get to Kagome. He held her to him. He could feel her shaking. "You don't need to ever talk about it again. I can tell them later." Sesshomaru said as he leaned down to kiss her hair. He took in her scent. He stroked her hair gently. "You don't need to ever go through that again."

Sango was about to protest and ask what was going on, but Kaede stopped her. "Let them be, for the time being." Kaede lead Sango out of the room. As soon as Sango was ushered out of the room, she turned back around. "Enjoy my daughter's presence while you can, Lord of the Western Lands, for she will be taken home to have her memory erased again in the morning." Kagome tensed. Sesshomaru looked up in shock. Kaede felt her point get across as she left the room.

Kagome held her head in her hands. Sesshomaru knew what was happening. She was remembering. Remembering everything that he had remembered not a day ago. She shook so hard Sesshomaru had to hold her from falling. Suddenly she looked up at Sesshomaru.

"I knew that I knew you from somewhere, dear friend." Kagome said as she held him to her.

"Is that all I ever was to you? A friend?" Sesshomaru buried his head in her hair. Kagome cried against his cheek.

"Oh, Sesshomaru! Don't let them take me away from you again!" She cried out as she hugged him like her life depended on it. "Oh, Sesshy!"

Sesshomaru smiled gently through tears that threatened to fall from his eyes too. "You remembered my nickname." He said.

"How could I ever forget you, my Sesshy? Oh, dear friend!" Kagome screamed as she crashed her lips on his.

This was unexpected to Sesshomaru, not that he minded. He kissed her back hungrily. "Oh, Kagome." He breathed in to her mouth. "I can't ever leave you again."

"Sesshomaru, my great lord. I love you." Kagome said softly.

"And I love you, my Kagome." Sesshomaru said as he stood there, just taking in her beauty for what he thought may have been the last time.

"Don't ever leave me again." Kagome said as she cried in to him.

"I won't. There has to be something that we can do." Sesshomaru said.

"We will think of something."

Doom's little corner:

Okay! That's it! Goodbye, and see you next time!

Pirate Maiden of Doom

(A/N: Yeah right, I hate cliff hangers. Here, I will give you some more. ON WITH THE FIC!!!)

Sesshomaru, Kagome, Sango and Kaede all sat in Sesshomaru's study later on that night.

"Surely, there has to be some agreement that we can come to, Lady Kaede." Sesshomaru said dramatically.

"Please mother. I don't want to lose him again." Kagome said tearfully.

Kaede sat there for a few minutes before she said something. "I will let you two be mates."

Sesshomaru and Kagome grinned like there was no tomorrow. "On one condition."

"You name it!!!" Sesshomaru and Kagome said at the same time.

Kaede looked at the two mischievously. "I get to erase your memories again."

"What!?!" they said in unison. They next part they said at the same time as well.

"But what if we don't ever meet again?" Sesshomaru/Kagome "That's not fair!!!" They said.

"Oh, you two will meet. I will send Kagome to your castle for a training holiday. You two will have three months to prove to me that you are in love. You will have no memories of each other what so ever. Then, if you two still fall in love within the three months, I will agree to let you to be mates." Kaede said as she grinned.

Kagome and Sesshomaru looked at each other nervously.

"None of your servants may tell you about each other. Is it a deal?" Kaede said as she smiled in to her hands.

Kagome nodded slightly. Sesshomaru nodded as well. "When will you erase our memories?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kaede laughed. "So, you agree?"

"Yes." they said together.

"Then, this may hurt a little when you wake up." Kaede said as she began to chant.

Kagome started to cry. Sesshomaru reached out and grabbed her hand. "I love you." He whispered to her.

"I love you too." Kagome said.

"I'll see you in the future." He said as he gripped her hand tight.

"Goodbye." Kagome said as she felt the dizziness cover her eyes.

"Sesshomaru!!" Kagome screamed as she sat up in her bed. She was lying in her room, back at the eastern castle. "Who is Sesshomaru?"

Doom's little corner:

Okay, THAT'S it. I promise. Okay, I have written three chapters today. That's it! Can't write anymore! My arms are pooped. Okay, I hope you like that love scene between Kagome and Sesshomaru. It's the last one for a while! And, Kaede's not that mean. She just wants to be sure that Sesshy and Kags are in love. Okay, I will see you next chapter!

Adios,

Pirate Maiden of Doom.


	7. Chapter Seven

Doom's little corner of _truth..._

Chapter seven. And to commemorate this special occasion, I would like to have my brother, BoB, say a few words. Here it goes (god help us all)

hi i'm bob. my sister's books or fan fics are too long so don't read THEM smack

OWW THAT HURT LIKE TWO GAY SMACK (This is a PG 13 Fic. No dirty language BoB.) fine!! $# &$$ &$$ ( is that possible?) yeah if your in outer space. Don't piss off my sister she will smack you raises hand what these are good words of wisdom o.k. Back to the words of wisdom she will smack very hard and it hurts like $# &$$ &$$ ( yes it is possible? If you are in outer space)back too the long fan fic SMACK oww!!

That took him TEN MINUTES to type. OH MY GOD HE TYPES SLOW!!! Well, now, after a long and drawn out discussion, (you're going to love this part) ON WITH THE FIC!!!

Love forever and ever and forever again,

Pirate Maiden of Doom

**_Chapter Seven_**

Kagome sighed heavily as she packed her bags. "But Sango, I don't see why I have to go and train at some dumb old castle in the dumb old western lands anyway." She folded up the last of her clothes. Finally, she was done.

"I already told you, Lady Kagome, it was agreement that was made. And besides, you want to get stronger, yes?" Sango asked her as she brushed out her hair.

"Well, why is mom so freaked out anyway? I am 17. I mean, c'mon, how mean can this Lord Sesshomaru be anyway?" Kagome asked as she put on some lip gloss so that she could make it over the mountains without her lips cracking.

Sango sighed. 'I can't believe that Lady Kaede actually went through with this. She didn't have to keep her word.'

Kagome noticed Sango's far away look. "Are you Okay?" Kagome asked as she grabbed Sango's hand.

"I am fine. You should be more worried about the greeting ceremony, Lady Kagome." Sango said with a smile.

Kagome smirked. "What difference does it make? I probably will only see the lord of the house, the great Sesshomaru-sama," Kagome bowed dramatically to make her point, "only once or maybe twice if he should feel the need to grace me with his presence."

"Let's hope so..." Sango whispered as she brushed Kagome's hair.

"Why would you say that?" Kagome asked.

Sango caught her breath. "Umm, I heard that he was a really nasty guy, you know, full of himself."

"Hmm... I'll bet he's an old geezer too!" Kagome said with a laugh.

Sango laughed, but she laughed out of tension. "Yeah, old. That's the perfect way to describe the Lord... eh-he..." 'Whew, I'm glad she bought it.'

Kagome stood and looked out her window. "Sango..."

"Yes, m'lady?" she asked.

"What is it like in the western lands?" Kagome asked as she looked dreamily out her window.

Sango Knew that she was supposed to keep Kagome from liking her stay at the western palace as much as she could, but when asked about the land of her birth... She couldn't help but say good things.

"There are trees there. Trees that seem to be in bloom all year long. Beautiful. The ocean, You can see the ocean!"

Kagome listened excitedly. "What does the ocean look like?"

Sango's eyes lit up like fireflies. "Oh, it is a beautiful blue, and it stretches farther than anybody could ever swim! But the most wonderful part..." Sango held her finger up in the air.

"What is it? What is the most wonderful part?" Kagome asked excitedly.

"The best part... Is the sunsets." Sango said.

Kagome looked confused. "What's so special about a sunset?"

Sango smiled. "When the sun hits the ocean, the light reflects everywhere. It is like heaven on earth."

Kagome smiled lightly. "Wow, it would be great to see that. I wonder why I haven't ever gone to see it before?"

Sango now realized her mistake. She had made Kagome want to go to the Western lands. "Umm... you know what? It's not that great. I was just pulling your leg."

Kagome laughed at Sango. "And to think that I hadn't wanted to go to see the Western lands. How silly of me. Maybe Lord Sesshomaru's palace is filled with training areas and libraries!" Kagome said wistfully as she lay down in bed. "Well, I will see tomorrow night. Good night, Sango!" Kagome said excitedly as she pulled the sheets up to her nose.

Sango sighed. 'Why am I against her marrying Lord Sesshomaru again?' Sango thought as she blew out the candle. "Good night, Lady Kagome."

She closed the door behind her. As soon as Kagome heard it click she got up and dressed. 'I will go and see the Western lands by myself then. I don't need to be coped up in some smelly old castle with an old guy when there is stuff to see there.'

Quietly Kagome jumped out her window and landed on the ground with the grace of experience. She looked back at the castle one last time as she adjusted her yellow back pack that she had brought with her, full of food and supplies.

"Good bye, Sango. I wish you could come with me. Good bye, Souta. I hope you become a great Lord." Kagome said as she ran in to the night.

Doom's little corner:

Okay, that one was shorter than most of my chapters, but hey, it got the point across. Well, I would love to tell you how the next chapter is going to turn out, but what fun would that be? Anyway, I will leave it to your 'imagination.' Haha! Hope you got one!

Love forever and ever,

PMOD.


	8. Chapter Eight

Doom's little corner of stuffie stuff:

Okay, this is chapter eight. Chapter eight, chapter eight, lalalalalalala! Okay, well, I am really looking forward to writing this chapter because I have some really good ideas, so, I won't waste any more time. Thanks for Reviewing! Please review some more! I live off of your reviews. They are one of the only things that keep me going. Well, now, the part that you have all been waiting for, takes a deep breath ON WITH THE FIC!!!!

Love forever and then some,

Pirate Maiden of Doom.

_**Chapter Eight**_

Previously

"Good bye, Sango. I wish that you could come with me. Good bye Souta. I hope you become a great lord someday." Kagome said as she ran off in to the night.

And Now

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Kaede sat up with a jolt.

"What is it child? What is wrong?" Kaede asked Sango as she wrapped her robe around herself.

Sango stopped with a skid as she struggled to catch her breath. "Lady Kaede wheeze Your daughter deep breath Kagome stifled cough is gone!"

Kaede immedately took off to Kagome's room. She practically mowed Sango down. She threw open the door to her daughter's room. She looked at the empty bed and the opened window and the little folded note that said 'goodbye' in pretty cursive. Kaede began to shake.

"KAGOME!!!"

Some where in the forest

Kagome sat up from her little bed of leaves with a start. 'Hmm. It felt like someone was calling for me.' She thought. She looked at the forest around her. She took in a deep breath.

"Ahh! It's so great to be out here, free from it all!" Kagome said. She lay in her leaf pile for a few more minutes before she got up. She brushed the leaves out of her hair and decided to skip breakfast.

She quickly threw her bag over her shoulder and continued to walk down the half hidden trail she had found. She knew that it lead to a village, she could smell the food. She thought that she might stop there for a few days to earn some money before continuing on to the ocean.

'I can't wait to see it...' Kagome thought about the expression on Sango's face when she had spoken about it. She sighed with contentment. 'Wow, it must b something special.' Kagome thought. She was so deep in thought she didn't realize that she wasn't alone until she ran in to a traveling monk.

"I am very sorry sir, I wasn't looking where I was going. I apologize thoroughly." Kagome said as she bowed to the monk.

He smiled. "It is fine, lovely lady." Kagome blushed. "But I can't say I forgive you until you agree to do one thing for me."

Kagome nodded curiously.

The monk got down on one knee and held Kagome's hand. "Will you bear my child?" He asked.

** THWACK** Was all that could be heard ringing through the forest. Several birds from a nearby tree were frightened in to the air.

The monk lay face down on the ground. "Pervert." Kagome said simply as she examined her hand. The monk laughed.

"I guess that is a no. Can't say that it is the first one. But, hey. What can you expect? My name is Miroku, wandering monk. At your service." He said as he grabbed her hand.

"I am Kago..." Kagome stopped. She didn't want anyone to know who she was, for fear that they would return her to her castle.

"Kago?" Miroku asked.

Kagome smiled. "No, I am sorry. My name is Kagoru. I am trying to get to the ocean."

Miroku smiled. "Oh, what a wonderful coincidence, Kagoru-chan. I myself was heading to the castle by the sea, home of our Lord Sesshomaru. I am requested to meet a young girl there and train her in the ways of magic, Lady Kagome of the Eastern lands."

Kagome caught her breath. 'This is the monk who was supposed to train me?' She thought. 'He doesn't know who you are. Just don't give it away.' She thought. "Ah, yes, a wonderful coincidence, sir monk. Please, join me on my trip to the ocean. I should be ever so grateful for the company. And I must admit that I don't know my way around to well."

Miroku smiled. "Ah, thank you for gracing me with your presence, Lady Kagoru. I would be most honored to be your guide."

Miroku smiled gently. Kagome sighed mentally. 'He shouldn't be to hard to get away from.' She thought.

Miroku smiled an evil smile in his head. 'Kagome... How stupid do you think I am? Sesshomaru may not remember you, but I will do everything in my power to get you two together again.'

"Hahahaha!" They both laughed an evil laugh at the same time. Then they looked away blushing.

"Eh-hm, let us travel on. It is still early in the day, we have much travel time ahead of us." Miroku said as he smiled.

"Yes, much travel time." Kagome said.

Miroku smirked as he watched Kagome take the lead. 'Sesshomaru, she is as good as yours.'

Doom's corner in the library that everyone steers clear of:

MAHAHAHAHA! I can't believe that I am done with introducing all of the main characters!!! yes!!! Okay, well, I know how the next chapter is going to be, and you get to see Sesshomaru's sadistic side! MAHAHAHAHA! Okay, well, I don't want to give it away to much, so, I will see you next chapter!

Love,

Pirate maiden of Doom


	9. Chapter Nine

Doom's little corner in the pub:

MAHAHAHAHA! Hiccup I loud hic am on chapter NINE!!! That means that I can party all night and rock 'n hic roll all day! Or is it the other way around? Hic. Oh well, my inhibitions are lowered so I HOPE THAT NO ONE COMES TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME!!! various prospective mates from over the years show up around the computer Doom smile's insanely HA! I TRICKED YOU! NOW YOU ALL HAVE TO DIE!!! pulls out a gun that looks surprisingly like a cross breed between a sniper and an elephant gun MAHAHAHAHA!!! they all go running Oh well, maybe next time. As for now, ON WITH THE FIC!!!

Argh! raises hand in triumph

Love,

PirateMaidenofDoom

Previously

Miroku smirked as he watched Kagome take the lead. 'Sesshomaru, she is as good as yours.'

Now

_**Chapter Nine**_

Kagome felt exhausted. She hadn't walked this long in... ever! But the monk wasn't stopping, so she didn't want to look weak. She swallowed her pain and trudged on.

Miroku felt her energy slowly deteriorating. He knew that he couldn't have her get sick. And he also knew that she wasn't going to stop walking as long as he walked on. So...

Miroku 'tripped' on a root. "OW! I hurt my ankle!" He said as he grabbed his ankle in 'pain.'

"Oh! Monk! Are you all right?" Kagome asked with sincere concern as she grabbed his ankle for a quick inspection. As soon as she grabbed the ankle, she knew that it was just fine.

Miroku tried to pull his ankle away, but he wasn't fast enough. "I will be all right Lady Kagoru, please don't fret."

Kagome knew that he was trying to stop. However, she thought that he was trying to stop because he was tired. Kagome knelt down before him. 'Might as well ruin his testosterone while I have the opportunity.'

"Get on my back, Miroku." Kagome said as she put her back next to him. Now, if you know Miroku, he couldn't resist an opportunity like this for a good grope. So...

Rubby Rub Rub Kagome face faulted. SMACK POUND PUMMEL WITH VARIOUS SHARP OBJECT FROM MAGICAL BACKPACK. "PERVERT!" CONTINUES TO PUMMEL AFTER REALIZING THAT BACKPACK IS A BETTER WEAPON THAN A SWORD "DON'T SMASH EVER CRACK DO THUMP THAT CRASH AGAIN!!!" POUND POUND POUND stops after realizing that Miroku is unconscious, and perhaps dead.

Kagome smiled. 'Hmm, not even a day and I escaped him.' Kagome thought as she walked off away from the scene of the crime.

Sesshomaru paced his library 'slightly' angry. He didn't even want to have that girl come to his castle, and now she was not showing up. It really irked him. It irked him to no end.

"Why the hell isn't she here yet!" Sesshomaru screamed as he slammed his fist down on to the table.

Sesshomaru smelt Jaken outside of his door, so he quickly composed himself. He wasn't really sure why, but he had hated Jaken a lot more than usual ever since the day that he had received news that he was going to have Kagome of the Eastern Lands train at his castle. He couldn't understand why, though. He also didn't fully understand why kagome was going to train there either. He just figured that it was the eastern lands way of trying to shove Kagome under him just in time for mating season.

"Come in..." Sesshomaru said as he rubbed his temple. 'Maybe I can let some of this anger out on Jaken. '

Jaken of course realized that this was coming, so he planned on making this quick. "Lord Sesshomaru, the Lady Kagome has ran away from her castle. That is why she is not present, er... presently." Jaken said with a bow.

Sesshomaru was slightly grateful for this information, mainly because now the spoiled little pretty princess would probably be kidnapped, rapped, and murdered. All the while he would be completely free from her! He was in a slightly better mood.

"Well, where was she last seen?" Sesshomaru asked, mostly for politeness. He didn't really give a damn.

"With...er... the monk." Jaken said, realizing that he had now caught the lord's attention. Maybe he could even sneak in a few good words about Kagome.

"The... Monk? Miroku? Miroku the pervert monk?" Sesshomaru said with a slight tone of amusement in his voice. "How, quaint."

Jaken knew that he had to work quickly. "She ran away from him too. After..."

Sesshomaru smiled lightly. "After what?"

Jaken looked at him mischievously. "After putting him in a coma."

Sesshomaru looked a little impressed. "Well, what a wonderfully amusing story. So when will she be arriving?" 'I would like to have a closer look at this Kagome.'

Jaken wasn't expecting that. "Um... we don't even know where she is at."

Sesshomaru's smile grew bigger. "I am going for a walk out in the garden. Please, find that out. She sounds... interesting."

Jaken didn't like the way that that had went. He gulped loudly as he wondered whether or not Kagome should come there. He feared for her safety.

Kagome walked on through the next day. At last she smelt the salt water. Her face lite up brightly.

She walked over a final ridge and looked at the wide blue sea. "The Ocean!" Kagome screamed as she ran out on to the waves. She raced through the water and splashed and splashed, not caring that she was soaking her silk kimono through. She didn't care that it was freezing. All she knew was that she was finally in a place she could call home.

And after her kimono was dripping and her nose was running and she was shaking from exhaustion, she finally lay down in the sand, feeling completely whole.

"Home..." she whispered.

Doom's section

Okay, I could stop there, but what fun would that be? Okay, on with the fic.

PMOD

Sesshomaru walked outside of his garden and on to his beach. He was about to sit down on a small landing when he noticed the small footprints of a girl. He sniffed the air in a very 'dog-like' fashion. 'She smells... familiar.'

Sesshomaru snaked his way through the sand, walking quietly until he heard humming. He looked out to the ocean and saw a young black-haired girl that smelt like heaven reaching in to the water, obviously trying to catch some fish. He heard her humming the spell of attraction, and despite the fact that he was about 20 yards away from her, he could feel her spell dragging him in. He felt so... warm. Safe. And happy. He wanted to be with her, right then. 'Hmm. She smells so good.'

In only a matter of seconds, Sesshomaru was touching the water's edge, nearly a foot away from her. As soon as he stepped in to the water, he felt her tenson and drop her spell. She continued to hum, but she was just doing it so that she wouldn't seem like she knew that he was there. But he knew she knew.

Sesshomaru didn't move. He knew that he was caught, but he didn't know why he didn't just demand this strange girl to just leave his beach and go back to where she came from. Yes, that's what he should do. But... why couldn't he bring himself to say anything.

The girl just stood there for a few more seconds before she took a deep breath and said solemnly, "Who the hell are you?"

Sesshomaru didn't know what to say. He was stunned on the spot.

"Get the hell away from me." Kagome said as she slowly turned around. Immedately she wished that she had thought a little bit harder about a disguise. Or about smelling to see who was behind her. She saw the crescent moon on his forehead and knew immedately who he was. And she still had her star on her forehead. And Sesshomaru didn't miss that.

Sesshomaru smiled a soft half smile. "Hello, Kagome."

Doom's little box square-like thing:

That's it for chapter nine! No more! Vamoose! So, R&R!

Love, Pirate Maiden of Doom.


	10. Chapter Ten

Eden's centennial party:

Yeah! Chapter 10! TEN WHOLE CHAPTERS! WHOA! smiles HUGE

To commemorate this festive occasion, we are going to have Sesshomaru stop by! Hello

Sesshy! puts party favor on Sesshomaru's head. Sesshomaru frowns

Sesshy: What the hell is this?

Eden: Just a party hat!

Sesshy: What party, why are we the only two here?

Eden: smiles REALLY big We are going to play spin the bottle.

Sesshy: But we are the only two players.

Eden: puts on a rare seductive grin I know. My turn.

Chapter Ten

Previously on Look at my Reflection:

Sesshomaru smiled a small half smile. "Hello, Kagome."

Now

Kagome backed slowly away from the 'king.' "Who are you? How do you know

my name?" She figured she would play the dumb routine seeing how she wouldn't be able

to run very far from the demon lord, Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru smirked. "You know what, Kagome? You have caused me a lot of

trouble over the last few days. Now, you care to tell me why I had to go through all of the

trouble of setting up the castle for the arrival of a woman creature when you prefer to live

outside like some hooligan?"

Kagome backed up some more. "Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked her as

he lunged at her with inhuman speed. She wasn't expecting it and landed on her back

underwater.

Sesshomaru saw that Kagome couldn't breath and decided to take the second to decide his next course of action. Well, first things first.

Sesshomaru let Kagome's head resurface. She came up, gasping for breath. After

she had regained as much composure as she possibly could have, she glared at him with

the death glare. (A/N: Think back to when Sessho glared at Inu. Yeah, scary.)

"Lady Kagome, would you care to come to the warmth of my castle? I am sure

that you would prefer it to laying out here. It gets cold at night." Sesshomaru said in a

mocking voice.

'He is mocking _me?_' Kagome thought. 'Bastard.' Kagome continued to glare at

him, this time, if it was possible, with more anger than before.

"Well?" Sesshomaru asked, still sitting on her waist and pinning her arms above

her head.

Kagome's angry face suddenly turned sweet and charming. "I will go with you to

the castle if you would just GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!!!"

Sesshomaru winced at the high pitched voice that she had created just to annoy

him. Not only did it annoy him, it also gave him a headache.

Sesshomaru got up off of her and offered her a hand, which she bluntly refused.

He lifted it above his head and brushed his hair back, making an unhappy face. Kagome

just walked past him and glared.

'How could they have found me so soon? It has only been two days!' Kagome

thought as she planned her next escape plan.

Sesshomaru noticed Kagome twiddling her fingers evilly (A/N: Think Dr. Evil.)

and he began to wonder what she was doing. But, he kept his questions to himself. What

the hell did he care? She was just staying with him for the summer, and then she would be

gone. And he didn't plan on spending that much time with her. Frankly, women annoyed

him. And this one had already pissed him off a few times.

The rest of the journey was walked in silence. The two were very upset about

having to be near each other, and, despite the fact that they weren't speaking, they could

feel the mean thoughts radiating off of one another. All of a sudden...

"Tool!" "Bastard"

Was yelled at the same time by the two 'slightly' angry demons. They stopped for a

second and just glared at each other, not really sure why, but being around one irked the other to no end.

Somewhere in the eastern lands...

Kaede smiled. 'Hmm... By this time tomorrow they will hate each other so much

that I will have my little Kagome back for sure.'

Content with the knowledge that the two couldn't stand each other, Kaede went to

bed, unaware of the fact that she should have kept a better eye on the two. Because a

watched pot never boils. But how was she to know that the pot would boil over in such a

short time?

Okay, That's it for chapter ten! I really hope you enjoyed it, and I will be

starting my own account on ! I will be the ever elusive Eden Hill, so look

for me and some of my stories! Okay, well, I will see you next chapter! I think that will be

next monday! Sorry, but I have a four day weekend and no internet access over it! I do all of my work at school in my free time! So SORRY!!!!!!!Okay, adios!

Earth Priestess Eden!!!!

Okay, also, event comin' up! I will let my favorite reviewer appear in a one-shot that I have coming up! It will be called the Truth or dare show, and you will see what happens when I get there. Sound like fun? So, review! And I will pick my fav in chapter fifteen! Send in those reviews!

Love,

Earth Priestess Eden


	11. Chapter Eleven

Eden-

Okay, I decided that, no matter what any of you say, there will be a Naraku Kikyo scene. C'mon, they would make a good couple! They are both evil and conniving, but deep down Naraku loves Kikyo. If you don't like it... well, I don't think that anyone liked this story to begin with. What if I had made it a one shot? Then I would be getting flames up the yin-yang! So, just bare with me and read it! I promise that it will turn out okay. This story is turning out okay so far, right? Well, I value your opinions. However, I will have a small Naraku Kikyo scene, mostly so that I can get these two out of the way. IT WILL NOT BE THIS CHAPTER! IT WILL BE NEAR CHAPTER TWENTY! Anyway, just read and review! I love you all! Big kisses,

Earth Priestess Eden :):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):P

Previously on look at my Reflection

Content with the knowledge that the two couldn't stand each other, Kaede went to bed, unaware of the fact that she should have kept a better eye on the two. Because a watched pot never boils. But how was she to know that they would boil over so quickly?

Now

Chapter Eleven

Kagome and Sesshomaru glared at each other some more, and then they were at the castle.

Sesshomaru spit out his words like poison at Kagome, making sure to avoid eye contact. "This is your room. I hope you find your accommodations to your liking."

Kagome glared death-daggers at him as she answered. "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru. I am sure that I will find this... room to my liking." Kagome took on her regal princess voice and acted as stotic as Sesshomaru usually does. "Thank you, and good night, my lord." Kagome said as she was tempted to slam the heavy oak door in his cocky smug face, hoping to break his stupid cocky nose. But, a good princess knows how to resist temptation. However, she immedately ran to her bed, threw the pillow in her face, and screamed.

Sesshomaru heard Kagome screaming in to her pillow from the other side of the door and was shocked that he felt remorse for being so cruel to her. (A/N: Thanks for the constructive criticism, I will now have their inner thoughts in italics. Thanx!)

_You know why you feel remorse. She smells good. Familiar. _Sesshomaru nodded to himself as he leaned against the door, taking in Kagome's scent. 'It does seem familiar... Why can't I remember?' Sesshomaru thought. On the other side of the door, he heard Kagome slipping in to her bed, so he reluctantly walked away. 'Why does she smell so familiar? And her scent... I have smelt it in my castle over the last two weeks... I didn't know whose it was, and when ever I would inquire Jaken would go running. What am I not remembering?!?' Sesshomaru demanded himself to remember. "What don't I remember!"

Sesshomaru pounded his fist against a wall and tried his hardest to get his memories to come back. He knew that he wasn't remembering... He had been through this many times. Mostly when he would anger Kikyo, the family advisor. But it would usually come back as soon as he realized what was going on. But now...

The spell was much to powerful. So Sesshomaru did what he did every time that he didn't know the answers. He went to find them in his library.

He sighed as he looked up the long rows of books upon books of spells. "This could take a while."

Kagome was awoken the next morning by a gentle rapping at her door. She was so comfortable that she didn't remember where she was for the first few seconds. She just felt so contented.

"Kagome... Lady Kagome... It's time to wake up!" A small voice cried from the other side of the door.

Kagome rolled over and sighed. "Yes, I am awake. Thank you for the call." Kagome said as she stood and threw her night gown over her head. (A/N: Yes she sleeps in the nude. Hehehe... I hope you pervert boys out there like the image...) She slowly walked to her door and opened it, just to find a small black haired girl about ten years old looking up at her. She was wearing a cotton kimono that had pink and orange plaids. When she smiled, Kagome saw that she had beautiful teeth, still baby teeth. She was adorable!

"Lady Kagome, you need to eat breakfast. Do you know where your clothes are?" The little girl asked politely.

"Umm..." Kagome looked around her room. "I didn't bring any clothes." Kagome said bashfully as she looked down slyly.

The little girl smile. "Don't worry. Sesshomaru has some clothes here from a girl that was staying here while I was on a camping trip. They are really pretty, and they smell nice. Lady Kagome should wear them."

Kagome smiled. "Thank you, but are you sure that the girl won't mind?" kagome asked as she grabbed the little girls hands.

The little girl nodded. "She won't mind. Jaken says that she wouldn't care if you wore it. He says that he wouldn't let anyone else wear it."

Kagome looked shocked. "Why would he say that?"

The little girl looked around before leaning up to her. "Can you keep a secret?"

Kagome nodded.

"I tried them on. They were so pretty I couldn't resist! I hope that the girl won't mind..."

Kagome smiled. "I don't think that she would mind at all... Anyway, we should probably go get it. I am very cold in this night gown. It is a little to see-through and short for my liking." (A/N: Miroku bought it. Big surprise, yeah?)

The little girl smiled as she pulled Kagome down the hallway. "My name is Rin. And I think that we are going to be good friends, Lady Kagome."

Kagome smiled. "You can call me Kagome, if may call you Rin-chan!" Kagome said smiling.

Rin took Kagome through a series of intricate hallways and finally they showed up at a small closet door. "This is where we keep the guest sheets, but we put the kimono in here so that we wouldn't lose it."

Rin pulled out the kimono, leaving kagome to stare at it in shock.

Rin saw the look on Kagome's face and was slightly afraid for her. "What is wrong, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome looked down at her pale faced. "This is my kimono..."

Eden-

I could stop there, but why should I? On with the fic.

Sesshomaru was woken up a few minutes later by a small green toad. Sesshomaru looked around groggily with what appeared to be sand in his eyes. His gaze landed on Jaken.

"I fell asleep in the library again?" Sesshomaru asked as he rubbed his eyes.

Jaken nodded. "You rarely even sleep in your room any more. Why don't we just put a futon in here?"

Sesshomaru stood up and straightened his clothes. "There is no need."

Jaken looked over to see what book Sesshomaru had been reading and gasped. "Why are you looking up memory spells?" Jaken asked as his heart raced. 'If Sesshomaru brakes the agreement... Lady kagome won't be able to stay!'

Sesshomaru felt his heart race. "Why should you care, Jaken? Or, perhaps you know something that I do not recall." Sesshomaru used the most menacing voice he could muster.

Jaken knew that lying would be pointless. Still, he couldn't tell the truth. So, he improvised. "I have done a spell of the late that I believe back fired and hit you. I was trying to remember something and the spell went wrong. My apologies, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru knew that his little friend didn't speak the truth, but he had other ways of finding out. If Jaken would lie to him, then it had to be serious.

"Very well, Jaken. Let's just try to leave the magic to Kikyo-sama."

Jaken nodded. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken sighed mentally. 'I can't believe he bought that.'

Sesshomaru picked up the book again so that he could finish his reading.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kagome awaits your presence in the dining hall so that she can begin her meal, my lord." Jaken bowed humbly.

At the word Kagome, Sesshomaru's heart skipped a beat. He looked up from his book. "And why exactly should I grace her with my presence." Sesshomaru said, still angry with the fiery little demon-witch.

Jaken sighed. 'I can't believe she fell in love with him.' "Lord Sesshomaru, you do wish to strengthen the bonds between our lands, do you not?"

Sesshomaru nodded and sighed. "I shall be down in a few moments. Please do not start with out me."

Jaken nodded. "Yes milord."

Jaken ran down the stairs. He stopped to catch his breath for a moment before he entered the dining area. Kagome was not present at the moment. But as he listened for her, he heard her laughter spilling out of the kitchen. "Oh no!" Jaken screamed, as he remembered the last time that Kagome had offered to make her own meal. He rushed in and saw Kagome covered head to toe with flower in her kimono that she had accidentally left behind.

"Lady Kagome! What on earth are you doing?!?" Jaken screamed as he grabbed her to pull her out of the kitchen. However, she was much stronger than him and simply lifted him off of the ground.

"And who are you?" She asked politely as she sat him down.

"Do not worry about that! Lord Sesshomaru is..." Jaken never got to finish his warning. For he was cut off by a very annoyed Sesshomaru.

"What the hell are you doing cooking?!?" Sesshomaru demanded as he grabbed her by the arm, forcing her a good two inches off the ground.

"Let me go!" Kagome screamed as she tried to jerk away. He released her and she fell to the floor on her butt.

"Didn't anyone teach you how to behave?" Sesshomaru asked as he picked her up with one hand, forcing her on her feet again. The servants all gasped at their employers sudden change in personality.

"Please... Let me go..." Kagome cried out as she tried to pull away. Jaken stepped up.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please step away from Lady Kagome." Jaken glared up at him. Sesshomaru was in shock. 'She's here one day and already they are on her side?' The servants all nodded and pulled Kagome over to them.

Sesshomaru glared down at Jaken, who wasn't paying attention. He was looking at the grip mark Sesshomaru had left on Kagome's arm. 'This isn't how it's supposed to happen! They are supposed to fall in love!' Jaken thought.

Sesshomaru glared at Kagome who was massaging her swollen wrist and glaring right back at him.

"Now, you will eat breakfast with me. If you do not, I will be forced to punish you." Sesshomaru said as he maintained his stotic voice.

Kagome glared. "You can't tell me what to do!" She screamed.

Sesshomaru shrugged. "My house, my rules."

Kagome shrugged as well. "Then I am leaving." She started out towards an opened door in the kitchen.

"Oh no you don't!" Sesshomaru screamed as he lunged at her at inhuman speed. As soon as he touched her, they both felt a shock wave circuit through both of them, temporarily causing them to stop breathing.

"What was that?" Kagome asked meekly.

Sesshomaru looked away. "You will eat breakfast with me now..." He said in a demanding tone, but Kagome felt like he was asking her.

She frowned meekly, trying to figure out what that shock was. "Yes, milord."

Eden-

whohoo! So ends chapter eleven. Sesshomaru may seem like a jackass now, but I have my reasons for this behavior. Anyway, I will see you next chapter!

Love,

Earth Priestess Eden


	12. Chapter Twelve

Eden-

Okay, the long weekend is over! WHOA-OOH! Okay, I hope that you will enjoy the long awaited chapter Twelve!!! Chapter Twelve! Oh, chapter twelve, you're so dreamy, I cant wait to read it!!! Heart throb, heart throb Okay, now that that moment is over, I can get ON WITH THE FIC!!!

Read on,

Earth Priestess Eden

Previously on LAMR-

Sesshomaru shrugged. "My house, my rules."

Kagome shrugged as well. "Then I am leaving." She started out towards an opened door in the kitchen.

"Oh no you don't!" Sesshomaru screamed as he lunged at her at inhuman speed. As soon as he touched her, they both felt a shock wave circuit through both of them, temporarily causing them to stop breathing.

"What was that?" Kagome asked meekly.

Sesshomaru looked away. "You will eat breakfast with me now..." He said in a demanding tone, but Kagome felt like he was asking her.

She smiled meekly. "Yes, milord."

Now

Kagome woke up about a month after she had came to the Western Lands Castle. At first, she was angry about being trapped in a stupid castle with a stupid prince. However, now she had completely forgotten about being angry about being trapped in a stupid castle and was just angry about being trapped with a stupid prince.

"Kagome-niichan, it's time for breakfast. Lord Sesshomaru is waiting for you in the dining hall." Rin told Kagome when she saw her looking out the window at the ocean.

Kagome looked at Rin in shook. "Sesshomaru is going to eat with me?" Normally Sesshomaru was no where to be found.

Rin smiled mischievously. Kagome knew that smile. It meant something was going to happen. And Kagome would bet her left arm that Rin or Jaken had something to do with it.

"What did you do this time?" Kagome asked as she picked Rin up.

Rin smiled. "A good magician never reveals her secrets." Rin made a face as if that was a hinting at something, probably to do with...

"Is the circus coming!?" Kagome asked excitedly. She had been asking for the circus to come.

Rin nodded happily. "They're downstairs. Sesshomaru didn't know that Jaken had planned it and wanted to send them away, but jaken said you had asked for them and he couldn't refuse!"

Kagome screamed excitedly and threw on a dress, not bothering to care if Rin saw her naked. She ran down the stairs, buttoning her dress as she went.

"Kagome! Your hair!" Rin screamed. Kagome stopped in her tracks. 'My hair?' Rin caught up with her and tied a ribbon in her hair.

Rin twirled Kagome around. "Okay, you look okay."

Kagome grinned from ear to ear. "You don't have to tell me twice!" Kagome was immedately running off down the hall. Rin sighed.

Jaken suddenly appeared at Rin's side. "You know, for a princess she sure is easy to please."

Rin smiled at Jaken. "All girl's are." Then Rin ran after Kagome.

Jaken sighed. "Why did Sesshomaru have to forget!?!"

Kagome clapped loudly after the show was over. She was giggling like there was no tomorrow. Sesshomaru looked at her strangely, but then couldn't help but smile. Her laughter was contagious. 'I am glad that Jaken talked me in to this.'

Sesshomaru clapped his hands together lightly and continued to stare at Kagome. The ring leader, Hojo, bowed slightly. "Thank you for having us, your highnesses. But we really must be..."

Kagome cut him off. "You can't possibly leave without teaching me at least one of those tricks!" She grabbed his arm and led him down the hallway.

Sesshomaru felt his blood temperature rise when he saw Kagome hold Hojo's hand. He let it slide with a growl. "Kagome..."

Kagome stopped. "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru glared at her. "That is Lord Sesshomaru-sama to you, little princess."

Kagome gulped. When Sesshomaru was standing that close, he really towered over her.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru-sama, sir." Kagome asked sarcastically.

Sesshomaru growled. "I got your circus, but that doesn't mean that you get the day off."

Kagome put her hands on her hips. "Oh really? Because I heard that Jaken had to practically beg you to let them come. And I have been trying to get out to see them for the past two weeks."

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome by the wrists. "You know what, little girl? You have been acting awfully familiar with me. You do not own this place, you are my guest. Now, go and practice your magic!"

Sesshomaru practically threw Kagome out of the room. Kagome rubbed her sore wrists.

"Lord Sesshomaru, is that really necessary?" Jaken asked him as he helped Kagome up.

"And you..." Sesshomaru said as he glared at Jaken. Jaken gulped.

"Yes, lord Sesshomaru?"

"Why have you been defending her since she came here?"

Jaken looked at Kagome as a means of defense. Kagome took it up. "Wait, that's not a fair question. Maybe he just got tired of you being a jerk!"

Sesshomaru felt something in him surge up. Not anger, but... "Stay out of this, woman. Just go practice your magic with Miroku."

Kagome rolled up her sleeves. "I'll practice my magic all right..." She positioned her hands in a paralyze spell position.

Sesshomaru turned to face her just in time to see the spell being activated. He quickly jumped out of the way but the spell still touched his arm.

"You bitch!" Sesshomaru flew at her and fell to the ground, taking her down with him.

Kagome was going to struggle and protest, but Jaken, let's face it he's not very smart, jumped on top of Sesshomaru to get him off of her, which just pushed Sesshomaru's mouth on to Kagome's.

Kagome sat completely still. Sesshomaru felt the need to get up, but his body refused to. Everyone in the room gasped, and Jaken continued to try to pry Sesshomaru off of Kagome, not realizing what he had done.

Suddenly Miroku walked in(A/n: Perfect timing pervert) and saw the compromising situation that Sesshomaru and Kagome were in. Before bothering to take in the fine detail such as nobody moving and Kagome and Sesshomaru glaring at each other even though they were kissing, he screamed out, "Sesshomaru, you dog! I always knew that you and Kag's would get it on!"

Kagome gasped and, since Sesshomaru was on her lips, he accidentally fell deeper in to the kiss, causing Jaken to finally look down.

"Oh my! Lady Kagome!" Jaken got off of them, allowing Sesshomaru to get up.

Sesshomaru looked at Jaken as if he was in a daze, slowly walked over to him, drop kicked him in the head, and walked out of the dining hall. As soon as he was around the corner, he reached up and touched his lips.

'That... was my first kiss...'

Kagome lay on the ground, eyes still wide open, refusing to move.

"Kagome-niichan, what just happened? Why did Sesshomaru act like that? What did he do to your mouth? Was he trying to eat you?!? Sesshomaru-sama wouldn't eat you would he!!!???!!!" Rin screamed as she helped Kagome up.

Kagome looked over at Rin. "Rin... I... um... Sesshomaru wasn't trying to eat me. I... I need to go train. We don't want Sesshomaru to get mad at me for skipping out, especially since he was nice enough to hire this circus for us." Kagome slowly walked away, soon followed by Miroku.

Rin looked at Jaken. "If Sesshomaru wasn't trying to eat Kagome, why did he put his mouth on her?"

Jaken smiled. "Rin, my dear girl, have you ever heard of a kiss?"

Eden-

Okay, I think that that is enough for this chapter. I had to have some Sesshy Kagome lovin' I couldn't resist. But this kiss... what will come from it? How is Rin going to react when she realizes that Sesshomaru may actually care for Kagome? Nd what is Miroku going to do when he makes Sesshomaru angry? Find out on the next exciting chapter in LOOK T MY REFLECTION!!!

Love,

Eden...


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Eden-

Okay, chapter Thirteen!!! OMG! I can hardly believe it. It is impossible for anyone to understand the joy that is in my heart right now. So, in order to calm me down and have everyone in the world hate my brother, I want to tell you what he did. He stole my underwear and our parents jack-off juice and you know... did stuff. Oh, wow. I feel horrible now. Like I want revenge. So, this chapter may have some sadistic parts in it.

Previously

Rin looked at Jaken. "If Sesshomaru wasn't trying to eat Kagome, why did he put his mouth on her?"

Jaken smiled. "Rin, my dear girl, have you ever heard of a kiss?"

Now

Chapter Thirteen

Rin walked down the hallway to Sesshomaru's room. She had a few questions she wanted answered. Like, for one thing, now that he and Kagome had kissed, were they going to be mates? Jaken had said that when a male kisses a female, it means that they were going to be mates.

For another thing, she wanted to know what make-out meant. Jaken had used the term many times, but she had no idea what it meant. But she wasn't going to look stupid in front of Jaken.

Rin knocked on Sesshomaru's door lightly. Then she stood outside it for a few minutes. After about ten minutes she decided that Sesshomaru wasn't in his room and she decided to ask Kagome the questions instead. So, she headed to the only place that Kagome could be... the training hall.

The training hall was a secluded area where only fighters were allowed. But she decided that she could wait outside for Kagome. But when she got there, who did she find? It was none other than the great lord Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin squealed happily as she threw her arms around his legs. Sesshomaru looked down at Rin for only a second before he looked at Kagome again.

Rin looked in to the window. After she saw Kagome, she waved. But Kagome didn't wave back. Rin looked up at Sesshomaru confused. "Lord Sesshomaru, can't she see us?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "This is a special window. You can only see through this side. From the other side, it looks like a mirror."

Rin nodded knowingly. "Do you come here often, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru tensed up. Then he continued to watch Kagome as if he was alone.

Rin nodded. "I always wondered where you went while Kagome was in training."

Sesshomaru ignored her, but Rin knew that he was still listening intently. "Kagome doesn't know that you come to see her, does she?"

Sesshomaru replied no quickly and quietly. Rin nodded.

"Master Jaken says that Kagome doesn't know that you love her." Rin said bluntly as she watched Kagome deliver quick kicks to Miroku's head. Sesshomaru looked down at Rin.

'Is that what this feeling is? Love? I don't think so. Maybe lust. But I would be the first one to know if it was love.'

"I do not love Lady Kagome, Rin." Sesshomaru said in more of a question than a statement.

Rin nodded. "Master Jaken said that you would say that if I were to say anything. But from what I know about love, you wouldn't know if you were in love. In fact, you would probably never know if you kept this up."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. "I couldn't possibly love her. She doesn't care for me, let alone love me..."

Rin smiled. "Kagome talks about you all the time. She is always saying bad stuff, like you're an old fart who never lets her go anywhere, but Jaken says that one of the side effects of love is that you can never get enough of that person. I think that Kagome loves you. When you guys kissed, I say her smile."

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin, suddenly very interested. "You did?"

Rin nodded. "Only for a second, right after you left. She smiled. It was a pretty smile. I have never seen anyone smile like that."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. He say a small hair fall into her eyes. He wanted to reach out and put that hair up. He smiled as he remembered them sharing their first kiss.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru and giggled. "That's the smile that she had!"

Sesshomaru looked like a guilty child. "I wasn't smiling."

Rin laughed. "Yes you were. I saw it! You do love Kagome! Are you going to marry her?"

Sesshomaru watched Kagome fight and refused to talk to Rin anymore. 'Marry her? Yeah right. We would kill each other before we got to our honeymoon.'

Rin sensed that their conversation was over and went to wait by the door for Kagome. She had gotten as far as she could with Sesshomaru. But it didn't take a genius to figure out that Sesshomaru had feelings for Rin's new 'sister.'

"Wow Kagome! You were great in there!" Rin exclaimed as she jumped up in to Kagome's arms.

Kagome smiled. "You think so? I don't think that I am getting much better at it..."

Rin shook her head. "You are very good. You are almost as good as Lord Sesshomaru I bet!"

Kagome blushed. "I don't think that I am that good..."

Rin pushed her words away with her hand. "Yes you are! You are the best!"

Kagome smiled. "I have a long way to go if I want to be the best." Kagome said with a smile.

"Actually, Kagome, you are coming along quite well..." Miroku said as he held an ice pack to his head.

Kagome looked worried. "Oh Houshi-sama! I am so sorry! Here, let me help you..." Kagome reached out to tie the ice pack to his head with a ribbon. Miroku got that look in his eyes, and then...

Rub, rub, rub... Kagome face faulted and Sesshomaru, who had been watching through the mirror, couldn't stay on the side lines.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?!" Sesshomaru said as he held Miroku by the neck in the air.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru defending her and was shell shocked for a moment.

"My... apologies, lord Sesshomaru-sama... My hand..." Miroku coughed out before he was cut off.

"Should be ripped off!" Sesshomaru screamed as he lunged for his hand with his mouth.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed, tears welling up in her eyes. Sesshomaru looked at her with what could only be described as possession in his eyes.

"Why? Don't hurt him! He... has a tendency to do things like that to unmarried women." Kagome said as she gently touched Sesshomaru's arm.

Sesshomaru lent down and sniffed kagome's hand, which was still on his arm. Then he dropped Miroku to the floor. "If he ever touches you like that again... I will kill him."

Kagome looked shocked. "That's a bit extreme, isn't it?"

Sesshomaru glared at Miroku. "Don't you ever touch her again." He turned to Kagome. "From now on I will be teaching you to fight."

Kagome gasped. "I see enough of you when we meet in the halls! I don't want to spend ever day with you!"

Sesshomaru crashed down on Kagome, stopping right above her lips. "You will be seeing a lot more of me now then won't you?" Kagome shivered. It was cold and the sudden heat from Sesshomaru's breath made her tingle.

"Yes, milord." Kagome said meekly.

Sesshomaru looked at Miroku with a death glare. "You can leave the castle now. I never wish to see you again."

Miroku nodded. "Yes, milord."

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru with fear in her eyes."Where will he go?"

Sesshomaru shrugged and grabbed Kagome around the waist. "I don't care. You need something to eat though. You haven't eaten all day thanks to that stupid play." Sesshomaru led Kagome to the kitchen.

Kagome felt a mix of emotions. She liked the attention, but from Sesshomaru attention can be deadly... and not always for you.

Eden-

Oh.. that made me feel better. Oh well, I will see you next chapter. (oh, and don't forget to review!)

Love,

Earth Priestess Eden


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Eden-

Okay, chapter fourteen. Yeah, oh yeah! Chapter fourteen! Oh yeah! Hehe, I am so happy! I have to type softer so that my mom doesn't get a headache, so... on with the fic! Sheesh! Be quiet!

Love, Earth Priestess Eden

Previously

Kagome felt a mix of emotions. She liked the attention, but from Sesshomaru attention can be deadly... and not always for you.

Now

Kagome lunged at Sesshomaru in an attempt to dislodge the wooden sword from his grasp. Of course this, since she was fighting the great lord Sesshomaru, was a pointless attempt. And he made sure she knew by breathing in her ear while flipping over her shoulder.

"Stop it! You are supposed to be helping me train!" Kagome screamed as she made another lung at his sword.

"Yes, but this is so much more fun..." Sesshomaru said as he grabbed Kagome and pinned her to the wall, her arms crossed across her chest.

"You win, Sesshomaru, now let me go." Kagome said after about a minute of being pinned. Sesshomaru still stood there though.

"Sesshomaru? Earth to Sesshomaru! You can let me go now!" Kagome said as she struggled to turn around.

Sesshomaru sighed. "This is still a battle. Though it may be a losing one, you are still in battle. So, get free."

Kagome twisted and tried to free herself, but to no avail. "I can't break out. You're to strong!"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "There is always an escape route. You just need to find it."

Kagome looked around her. 'An escape route? But I am pinned to a wall!'

"Sesshomaru, there is no escape route." Kagome said as she sulked.

Sesshomaru smiled as he put his mouth next to her ear. "There is always an escape route..."

Kagome felt Sesshomaru nipping at her ear. She started to sink in to him. Sesshomaru wasn't expecting that.

'What?!? She likes it?!? Oh well, no harm no fowl...' Sesshomaru continued to lick and nip his way down her neck.

Suddenly Kagome realized what her escape route was. 'I can play him like a piano...' Kagome slowly moaned as she tried to turn around in his arms. Sesshomaru felt her moving and placed her firmer against the wall.

"Please, let me see you..." Kagome begged seductively as she tried again to turn around.

Sesshomaru growled as he lowered his head to her neck.

"Please Sesshomaru. Just let me see you..." Kagome growled as she rubbed against his arm. She felt him sucking slowly on her neck and tilted her head to give him more room.

"Mmm..." Sesshomaru moaned as he felt her let him venture forward. 'Why? Hmm... why would she let me do this? She smells aroused, but something else too... What is it?' Sesshomaru heard Kagome moan softly. 'Who cares?'

Kagome twisted again, this time actually turning to see Sesshomaru. 'Wow, that was easy! I can't believe he can cave that easily! And I thought that he could have read this move.' Kagome smiled as she saw Sesshomaru pouting when she turned around, obviously wanting more.

'It wouldn't hurt to play this a little bit longer...' Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck.

Sesshomaru smiled a half smile and placed his lips on her neck again. Kagome sighed and rolled her head back. Sesshomaru growled and pushed her head back down, slowly looking her features. Suddenly he realized something. She wasn't aroused anymore. She was just playing.

Sesshomaru growled menacingly and dropped Kagome on the ground.

"OW!" Kagome screamed as she rubbed her butt.

Sesshomaru looked away from her. "You have no idea what you are messing with..."

Kagome smiled. "I think that I do."

Sesshomaru turned around and saw Kagome stand up shakily. It was then that he realized she was masking her arousal. Sesshomaru growled and was tempted to jump her right there, he didn't care if she wanted to be his mate or not, he would make her come to like it.

Sesshomaru looked away from her. 'She's to perfect for her own good.' Kagome reached up and turned his head to face hers. She leaned up quietly and slowly whispered something in his ear.

"I found the escape route..."

Kagome slowly walked away, leaving Sesshomaru standing there thinking about her ploy. Then he turned to look at her. He smiled.

'She will make a most worthy advisory...' Sesshomaru growled seductively as he thought one thing- let the games begin!

Somewhere in the eastern lands...

Kaede sighed. It had been three weeks since she last got a chance to look in on her daughter. Something was stopping her. But she knew that she had to try again when Miroku, the monk who was supposed to be training Kagome showed up and told her what had happened.

'Hmm... Sesshomaru is taking her on as his opponent- I think that I should send somebody down there so that she won't go in to heat without something to keep her mind on track.' Kaede looked at Sango with a mischievous smile.

Sango saw the smile and stood. "Where would you like me to be, your highness?"

Kaede smiled. "I need you to take a parcel to Kagome, just to be sure that those two idiots don't do something that they will regret later..."

Sango smiled. "I have been wanting to see the ocean again..."

Kaede stood. "You leave in the morning by horse. Gallop and switch horses in a small village called Judai. They will let you eat lunch and you will gallop the rest of the way. You should be there by tomorrow evening."

Sango smirked. "It's been a long time. Too long, i'd say..."

Kaede left the room. "You leave in the morning."

Sango smiled. "Too long..."

Eden-

Okay, that's it. I hope you liked it. And for my Kagome's diary readers, I am so sorry but the floppy that it was on is busted and the only other copy of it all is in San Diego and on it's way to me. It should be here in a few days. I will update then. Okay, I hope you will read another chapter of LAMR! R&R, etc.

Love,

Earth Priestess Eden


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Eden-

As you all should know, I will be picking my favorite reviewer this chapter! WEE! Eh-hem, anyway, I think that it should go to... um... boy this is hard... RanmaYuusuke930!!! And Sora Chi, If you are reading this, don't feel discouraged, because I picked you too! So, I couldn't decide. I guess that the two of them will show up in my Truth Or Dare Show! Okay, well the rest of you are going to get mad at me if I don't hurry up and write the next chapter, so, ON WITH THE FIC!!!!

Love,

Earth Priestess Eden

Previously on Look At My Reflection

'She will make a most worthy mate...' Sesshomaru growled seductively as he thought one thing- let the games begin!

'Hmm... Sesshomaru is taking her on as his opponent- I think that I should send somebody down there so that she won't go in to heat without something to keep her mind on track.' Kaede looked at Sango with a mischievous smile.

Kaede smiled. "I need you to take a parcel to Kagome, just to be sure that those two idiots don't do something that they will regret later..."

Now

Chapter Fifteen

Kagome sighed as she played with her food. It had been only one week of training with Sesshomaru and already she was angry. How was she going to let her feelings and her training not intertwine?

Rin saw Kagome's battle with herself and decided to speak up. "Kagome nee-chan, what's wrong?"

Kagome looked up quickly. She didn't realize that she was being transparent. "Nothing is wrong, Rin-chan."

Rin smiled. "You are almost as bad a liar as Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru, who had been walking towards the dining hall, stopped at the sound of Kagome and Rin's voices. 'Maybe this little discussion could be enlightening...' Sesshomaru thought as he stopped outside the door, careful not to alert the two of his presence.

Kagome looked at Rin in a shell-shocked manner. "What could Lord Sesshomaru possibly lie about?"

Rin smiled. 'Perfect.' "Lord Sesshomaru and I were watching you battle and I asked him if..."

"That's enough Rin." Sesshomaru walked in to the dining hall with the heir of a god looming around him.

Rin and Kagome both stood respectfully and waited for him to sit down before regaining their seats.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Rin and I were just having a conversation. Please forgive us for speaking of you behind your back." Kagome said, not looking him in the eye while she made this apology. But Sesshomaru didn't have to look at her face to feel her blush.

"Please refrain from spreading behind my back, Rin." Sesshomaru said as he sipped the soup that was placed before him.

Rin nodded. "My apologies. But now that you are here I can tell Kagome that you are falling in love with her."

Kagome and Sesshomaru both choked on their food when Rin made this bold statement. Rin smiled at her work. Both of them were blushing fiercely and staring each other in the eye.

Rin giggled. "Don't worry, lord Sesshomaru, she loves you too."

This statement caused them both to blush even darker and stare at Rin, who had finished her soup and was skipping away giggling.

It was several minutes before they spoke.

Kagome was the first to speak after a long and awkward silence. "You know that what she said..."

"And you know what she said about me..." Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome and Sesshomaru both looked at each other and laughed nervously. Kagome continued to pick at her food. Sesshomaru saw this and couldn't help but ask his next question.

"But if what she said was true..."

Kagome blushed. "I... don't know, Sesshomaru. But it's not true, so let's just drop it, alright?"

Sesshomaru stood and walked over to Kagome. He stood right behind her and his breath tickled her neck. "She was right about one thing. You are a horrible liar."

Sesshomaru kissed Kagome's earlobe and smiled as he saw her tremble. "Are you cold, Lady Kagome? Allow me to warm you." Sesshomaru turned her chair so that she faced him and grabbed her arms and began to rub them.

Kagome refused to make eye-contact. "Lord Sesshomaru, is what she said true?"

Sesshomaru smiled lightly. "I don't know. It might be. It just might be..."

Kagome stood quickly, causing her to fall in to Sesshomaru's arms. They both felt a wave of electricity go through them, just like they felt every time that they touched. They stared at each other for a few seconds before they started to lean in to one another.

They got closer, and closer, and when they were mere centimeters apart, Sesshomaru looked away.

"I don't think this is love..." He stated as he let her go and walked away.

Kagome jut stood there for a few minutes before she started to cry. Sesshomaru had stopped on the outside of the dining hall and was leaning up against a wall. He heard her silent sobs and couldn't help but shake a little bit.

His demonic instincts told him to go in there and to tell her while the going was good. But he also knew that tricking her in to doing something like that wasn't right.

Kagome sat down and put her head in her arms and cried quietly. Some servants heard her and walked over to see what was the matter. She simply dried her eyes and told them that she was fine.

Sesshomaru got up and walked towards his study, refusing to look at Kagome when she past him in the halls.

'Why is she so perfect?' Sesshomaru thought as he tried to read a book on memory loss. But he couldn't read one line without his mind returning to Kagome. "Why can't she feel the same way?"

Sesshomaru was thrown out of his thoughts when he heard a small knock on his door. He didn't need his demon instincts to know that it was Kagome. He could feel her presence when ever she was around.

"Come in..." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome came in dressed as if she were going to go somewhere. Sesshomaru saw this and immediately shut his book.

"Where do you think you are going?" Sesshomaru demanded more than he asked.

Kagome couldn't look him in the eye. "I... need a little time away, just for myself. I will be leaving now. Don't come looking for me, you won't find me..." Kagome took off running with tears streaming down her face as she made this statement.

It took Sesshomaru a few seconds to process it, but as soon as he had he took off after her.

Kagome could feel Sesshomaru gaining on her and ran faster. Soon he was neck-and-neck with her and he grabbed her around the waist and pushed her against a wall.

Kagome struggled hard, but Sesshomaru was stronger than her. "Why won't you let me go!" Kagome screamed as she tried to break free.

Sesshomaru was infuriated by her, but he couldn't bring himself to let her leave him. "Why the hell would you want to go? Have I not given you ever thing that you need? Have I not showed you compassion and offered you a home while you trained? Have I not shown you consideration at ever god damned corner! Have I not shown you that I..."

Sesshomaru couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence. He saw that Kagome had stopped struggling and was simply holding her eyes shut so that she couldn't see him.

Suddenly Sesshomaru couldn't stand himself. He wished he was dead.

"Kagome, I..."

"No Sesshomaru! I don't want to hear it! I just want to go! Please, let me go!" Kagome screamed as she cried harder.

Sesshomaru gently put her down. "I'm, I'm so sorry Kagome..."

Kagome looked Sesshomaru in the eye and slowly stopped crying.

"Sesshomaru, I can't stay here. Not when..." Sesshomaru put his finger up to Kagome's lips and nodded slightly.

"If this is what you want then I can't let my feelings for you get in the way. I am sorry that I have caused you so much trouble, Kagome. Please forgive me." Sesshomaru walked away silently as he rebuilt his wall.

Kagome cried quietly as she sank to the floor. "I can't stay here. "

Kagome slowly stood despite her trembling knees and whispered goodbye as she left the castle.

Eden-

Okay, big tears. God dammit! I am way to sentimental. Okay, well I hope you enjoyed that and I will see you next chapter.

Love

Earth Priestess Eden


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Eden-

Okay,. This is chapter sixteen. Not much to say here. Just read and enjoy, and if you have the time, review.

Love,

Earth Priestess Eden

Previously

Sesshomaru walked away silently as he rebuilt his wall.

Kagome cried quietly as she sank to the floor. "I can't stay here. "

Kagome slowly stood despite her trembling knees and whispered goodbye as she left the castle.

Now

Chapter Sixteen

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama? Are you in there?" Rin asked as she turned in to Sesshomaru's study. No one had seen him in two days and Rin decided that Sesshomaru needed some comforting.

"Go away Rin." Sesshomaru said as he continued to read his book.

Rin saw Sesshomaru and smiled. "Lord Sesshomaru, a pretty lady named Sango is here to see you."

Sesshomaru looked up from his book. "Lady Sango, guardian of Lady Kagome?"

Rin nodded. "That's the one. He says bring out Kagome or she will make you eat your own heart."

Sesshomaru would have smiled at the thought of a human telling him that he was in danger, but he was to depressed since Kagome had left to even fake a smile.

"Lord Sesshomaru, why are you so sad?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru looked away from rin. He couldn't stand to face her childish gaze and be without Kagome.

"Nothing Rin."

Rin ran in front of Sesshomaru and made a devil face at him. (A/N: Think Cruel Intentions when Reese was trying to make Jude smile in the car.)

Sesshomaru sighed. "I can't smile Rin."

Rin frowned. "Why not?"

Sesshomaru stared out his window and towards the ocean. "It's just so hard to smile when the thing that made you smile in the first place isn't there."

Rin nodded knowingly. "Lady Kagome does love you."

Sesshomaru sighed. "But I don't know if I love her."

Rin smiled. "That's the best thing about love. You never know until it's all over. It's like fumbling around in the dark for a candle and a flint and then when you find it, you feel relieved. Except for with love, you feel happy."

Sesshomaru looked at the little girl who was giving him advice. "How do you know all of this? You are younger than me and have never fallen in love."

Rin smiled. "All girls know what love feels like. Of course, I assume that it will feel even better in the end."

Sesshomaru sighed. "But what if the one you love doesn't love you back? Then what do you do?"

Rin smiled. "You'll never know unless you find out."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Alright. I will find Kagome. Even if I can only see her for a few minutes. I want to tell her the truth."

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru. "What truth is that?"

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin and gently patted her on the head as he smiled. "That I think I am in love with her."

Kagome sighed as she felt the exhaustion of the last few days settle down on her. She hadn't stopped moving in both days except for to get a drink of water occasionally. Now she felt a wave of fatigue make her tremble as she collapsed in a heap on the ground. It would be several hours before she would wake up.

A tiny fox demon heard a thump outside his tree. He took a single sniff and knew that he could be in danger. It was a full grown dog demoness who had a male's scent all over her. That meant that she was mated. And a male never left his female for long.

The fox demon slowly climbed out of his hole and looked up at the demoness, who was passed out cold. He was careful to not touch her, he knew how possessive males could be when their female was touched.

After sniffing around her for a few seconds, he decided that she wasn't mated. So, carefully, he picked up a stick and poked her a few times. He heard her breath and sighed. 'Good. I don't know what I would do with a dead demoness.'

"Um... miss demoness? Are you alright?" The fox demon asked as he continued to poke her, a little harder now that he had gained his confidence. "Hello! Miss demoness! Are you awake?" The fox took a deep breath and gathered up the rest of his courage. "MISS DEMONESS!!!"

Several birds left their perches and Kagome moaned and lifted herself up, only to fall back down again.

"Miss demoness? Are you alright?" the fox asked her again.

Kagome sighed and started to cry. She shook gently and let the tears fall down her cheeks.

The fox demon saw her shaking and felt her forehead. He let his hand sit there for a few seconds before jerking it away. He had felt an emblem on her forehead- the emblem of the eastern lands. Then he realized who she was.

"Lady Kagome! What happened to you? Why aren't you with Lord Sesshomaru? Lady Kagome? Lady Kagome!" the fox demon yelled as he shook her shoulder.

Kagome looked up and smiled at the little fox who was trying to keep her awake. 'Hmm... he must think that I will go into hypothermia or something.' She thought as she used all of her strength to reach up and hold the child's hand.

"I am alright, thank you. I have been traveling for many days and I am exhausted. Could you perhaps offer me a place to sleep for a little while?" Kagome asked with a smile to the little fox.

He nodded. "Yes. If you can crawl a little bit, there is a hidden entrance in to my cavern right at the base of this tree. You can't see it without my permission because of a spell, so you will be safe there for a while, Lady Kagome."

Kagome nodded. "I am most obliged."

Kagome tried to talk some more, but she couldn't talk and crawl. She was to tired. But the fox understood. And he smelt a danger coming- another dog demon. He looked around fearfully as he ushered Kagome inside.

"Hurry, there is someone else out here." The fox demon said as he shut the door behind them, leaving a flawless tree again. But from the tree a dog demon smiled.

'He left her unguarded at last.'

Sango paced around the dining hall. She hadn't been kidding about forcing Sesshomaru to eat his own heart- she knew how to keep him alive long enough for him to do so. Suddenly she sensed the great demons presence and stopped pacing to glare.

"Where is she!?!" Sango demanded. "Where is Kagome?!"


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Eden-

Okay, back on track with chapter seventeen. I hope you enjoy and that you weren't too mad at me for leaving that last chapter at a cliff hanger. Oh well, if you were there is nothing I can do about it now. Okay, let's get ON WITH THE FIC!!!

Love

Earth Priestess Eden

(Oh, and will the two boys who are stalking me in school please refrain from reviewing. Thank you)

previously

Sesshomaru began to growl. "What is going to happen to Kagome?" Sesshomaru demanded.

Sango looked out in the distance with tears in her eyes. "She is going to be raped again."

now

Chapter Seventeen

Kagome woke up a few hours later to the fox demon placing a wet clothe on her forehead. She smiled lightly at the little boy.

"Oh! You're awake! What happened Lady Kagome? Why are you so beat up?" The little fox demon asked.

Kagome smiled. "I didn't want to stay in the western lands anymore. I want to be free. No more royalty."

The fox demon nodded. "By the way, I am Shippo. I live on the border between the four lands. You can go any direction you want from here and will end up in a different kingdom."

Kagome smiled. "So I can go to another kingdom?"

Shippo looked confused. "Yes, but why would you want to?"

Kagome frowned. "There are a lot of things that I don't want to be involved with any more." Kagome lowered her head. "There are a lot of things that don't feel right."

Shippo nodded knowingly. "There are always good reasons to leave your past behind..." Shippo started to cry.

Kagome gasped. "Shippo! What's wrong?! Are you hurt!!??!!" Kagome asked as she hugged him to her chest.

Shippo wiped his eyes and smiled up at Kagome. He hugged her back. "Just now... when you hugged me... I thought for sure that you were my mom. You act like her."

Kagome smiled. "Then from now on, I will be your mother."

Shippo grinned a big smile. "You mean it?!? I don't have to live by myself anymore!!!???!!!"

Kagome nodded.

"Oh! Thank you so much Lady Kagome!!!" Shippo screamed with a hug.

Kagome laughed. "Not Lady Kagome. I am no longer Lady Kagome. I am just Kagome."

Shippo smiled. "I like Kagome..." Shippo paused for a second. Then he tested out the new word. A word that he hadn't used in many years. "Mom."

Kagome hugged Shippo. "Son..."

Sesshomaru frowned. He was looking everywhere. Still, he couldn't find Kagome.

"Sango, are you being completely honest with me? My younger brother wishes to take Kagome for a mate?"

Sango sighed and nodded. "Yes, he is only doing it so that he can gain control of the eastern lands. Kagome is the heir, that has to be the explanation. " Sango said. She didn't know if it was a lie. She knew that it wasn't the whole truth, but she didn't know that it wasn't a lie.

Sesshomaru set his face in a deep look. He stared ahead. "Inuyasha would rape

her? He wouldn't have any honor?"

Sango nodded. "He did it before." Sango frowned. "He fucked her so hard that she died."

Sesshomaru looked at the sword at his waist. "Lady Kaede, she was the one who erased my memories, wasn't she?"

Sango looked taken back. Then she nodded. "You and she and Kagome came to an agreement. I can't tell you what it is for about another month. I am sorry, but my word is my honor."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I understand."

They walked a little more in silence. Then Sesshomaru spoke again. "I... don't know why. But every time Kagome is around... I feel..."

Sango smiled hopefully. "You feel what?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Nothing. Forget I said anything."

Sango sighed. 'Why did Kagome fall for this guy?' Suddenly Sango heard Sesshomaru start to growl. Then she realized why. She sensed three demons- one, a royal

woman, two, a small kit, and three, a half blood inu youkai. Sango nodded.

"Kagome is near here!" Sesshomaru said in a husky voice that didn't sound like his own. Sango looked taken back at the sight of his set jaw and raw anger.

"Sesshomaru..." Sango said. Then she smiled knowingly.

Sesshomaru snapped his head at Sango. "I am not going to protect you, demon slayer."

Sango grinned. "I wouldn't want it any other way!"

Sesshomaru nodded, feeling a new respect for the demon slayer. "Good. We will save Kagome at all cost. She will not be raped again!" Sesshomaru said as he flexed his claws. Sango grinned as she pulled out her harikuitsu (SP?)

Sesshomaru let out a low growl that meant that he was challenging the male for the mate. It lured Inuyasha out of the bushes. Inuyasha grinned.

"Hello Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said in a strange voice.

Sesshomaru continued to let out his short growls. Inuyasha grinned. "You are challenging my claim on your woman? Alright. The winner gets Kagome." Inuyasha

grinned. "And the loser has to feed the winner his blood."

Sesshomaru broke his growl and looked at Sango out of the corner of his eye. "Slayer, find Kagome and get her the hell out of here. I am going to let my instincts take over and if she is to close, I might accidentally claim my prize should I win. And should that filthy half breed win..." Sesshomaru shot a glare at Inuyasha. "Never mind, I am going to win. Just get Kagome out of my scent range. I will not be coming back to the castle tonight. Tell Rin not to worry."

Sango nodded as she took in every order with out question. As a demon slayer and a guardian, Sango knew that Sesshomaru had more battle experience and it would probably be best if she listened.

"Inuyasha... I will kill you now..." Sesshomaru's eyes turned a cold blood red. "And I will claim my mate!"

a little time earlier......

Kagome gasped as she felt a strong dog demons presence. Shippo looked up towards the entrance of the 'cave' and shivered back against Kagome.

"Shippo-san, who is that?" Kagome asked. "It's a dog demon, that I know, but... it's not Sesshomaru. It still feels like him though."

Shippo nodded in fear. "It is Inuyasha... Sesshomaru's half brother."

Kagome nodded. "What does he want?"

Shippo looked up at his new mommy and shivered harder. "He is either here to kill you or to take you as his mate."

Kagome gasped. "But... that's breaking the laws! "

Shippo frowned. "Inuyasha has never followed any laws. Why would he start now?"

Kagome nodded. Then she gained a determined look on her face. She quickly stood. "Shippo-san, stay here. And don't come out for anything. I will be back."

Kagome stood to go outside. Then she felt a soft tug on her kimono. She looked down and saw Shippo shivering even harder. "Don't go, okkasan."

Kagome smiled. "Shippo, I will be fine." Suddenly Kagome froze up again.

Shippo looked confused this time. "What is it okkasan?"

Kagome looked behind her. Suddenly she took on the princess air that she had grown up having to be. "Shippo-san, Lord Sesshomaru is here." Then she looked down and smiled at Shippo for a second. "I will be fine. Lord Sesshomaru taught me how to defend myself. And, he will protect me. I know he will."

Shippo grudgingly let go of her leg. Kagome knelt down and picked up Shippo. "I will be fine. Just stay here."

Shippo nodded with a smile. "Alright."

Kagome took a deep breath and put Shippo down. Then she climbed up the small stair way. 'I hope I am not lying to him.'

Kagome pushed open the small door and climbed out. She sniffed the air primitively. She followed her nose to Sesshomaru, carefully masking her own scent and presence so that she couldn't be detected. She smiled as she snuck up behind the 'fight scene' undetected. She saw Sesshomaru and almost ran out to him. But then she heard a low- pitch mating bark come from him.

Kagome heard this bark and lied low in the bush. She didn't know why, but her

instincts told her to listen to this demon. He was the dominant, she was the submissive. His bark told her that he was about to fight and told all demons to stay out of the battle.

Kagome looked past Sesshomaru and saw a silver haired boy a little shorter than Sesshomaru. She realized that this was his brother and that they were going to fight. Obviously, for a mate. Kagome shrank lower and tried to make sure no one knew where she was at. She listened carefully to the conversation, though.

"...should I win. And should that filthy half breed win... Never mind, I am going to win. Just get Kagome out of my scent range. I will not be coming back to the castle tonight. Tell Rin not to worry."

Kagome looked confused. 'Why would he want me out of his scent range?'

"Inuyasha... I will kill you now..." Sesshomaru's eyes turned a cold blood red. "And I will claim my mate!"

Kagome gasped silently. She immediately clasped her hands over her mouth. But Sesshomaru had already heard her. Luckily (Or unluckily, if you think about it) he was the only one who heard her.

Sesshomaru grinned. His demon instincts had already taken over and he wasn't even going to think about telling Sango Kagome's hiding spot. He wanted her to stay right there, and told her so with a series of low pitched barks. Kagome complied.

Inuyasha grinned. "You can tell me to stay put, Sesshomaru. This is a battle!" With that Inuyasha lunged at Sesshomaru, who deflected him and sent him flying backwards with tensugia.

Kagome nodded knowingly. 'He wont let Inuyasha get past that point. He is trying to protect me...' She thought.

Sesshomaru grinned. Then he let another series of barks that meant that Inuyasha had one last shot before Sesshomaru attacked him.

Inuyasha laughed. "Not on your life, demon boy!" Inuyasha said as he lunged again. Sesshomaru grinned.

Just as Inuyasha would have reached Sesshomaru, Sesshou pulled out his other sword. Tokijiin. Sesshomaru let out a loud bark and sliced him clean in half. Sesshomaru lifted his blade to his tongue and licked a small portion of the blood off of the tip. Sesshomaru grinned bigger. He tasted the blood of Inuyasha's life. The fight was over. Kagome was his.

However, that was not the way that Sesshomaru thought it. His thoughts were like so: 'Victory... mate... mate... mate...'

Sesshomaru turned from the bloodied corpse at his feet and faced Kagome. He let out a single bark that commanded her to stand before him for inspection. Kagome immediately stood and stepped forward towards Sesshomaru. She felt frightened at the look in sesshomaru's eyes. It was pure possession, pure and simple in it's most primitive form.

Sesshomaru grinned as he walked around the demoness before him. He didn't even recognize her as Kagome. He didn't recognize her as a fellow demon. He only saw her as the creature that he had wanted, fought for, and won. She was his to kill. She was his to command. She was his to mate.

Kagome gasped slightly as Sesshomaru lent down and sniffed her neck. Still, she remained standing. After a few seconds, he nodded in approval.

Kagome heard Sesshomaru let out one last bark- it was a bark that stated that she was his. Kagome turned around to face him. As she did, she didn't see anything left of the Sesshomaru she knew. All she saw was a demon who wanted one of two things. He was hungry. And Kagome knew that he didn't want to taste her flesh.

Kagome let out a cry of protest. However, not a word escaped her lips as

Sesshomaru plunged down on her. He pushed her to the ground and forced her skirt up. Finally he was able to speak a word. And he only needed to say one word. He broke the kiss for a single second and whispered that one word in her ear.

"Mate..."

Eden-

Hahahaha! Cliffhanger! Ha! Oh well, I have the next chapter written already, so you will see it tomorrow. Okay, ja!

Earth Priestess Eden


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Eden-

Okay, I won't keep you to long. I know that you want to know what happens next. I would just like to take a moment to thank all of my reviewers. Here it goes.

Thank You!

Okay, let's get on with the fic.

Eden Hill

previously

Sesshomaru plunged down on her. He pushed her to the ground and forced her skirt up. Finally he was able to speak a word. And he only needed to say one word. He broke the kiss for a single second and whispered that one word in her ear.

"Mate..."

now

Chapter Eighteen

Kagome shivered but knew better than to fight this. She came to this conclusion from three facts. One, she was not completely opposed to this in the first place, she had grown extremely fond of the demon lord. She would even go so far as to say that she loved him. Two, she was the submissive one. He had fought for her. He had won her. She was the prize. He had earned her. And third, and probably the most important fact of all, she

couldn't do anything about it if she wanted to. She was overpowered. So she simply sighed and decided to just let him have his way with her.

Sesshomaru felt her lye still beneath him, almost as if she expecting him to simply service himself and be done with her. He grinned. No, that's not what he wanted. He wanted her to want him. He slowly raised himself off of her and decided to win her on a level where she would want to be with him as well.

Kagome looked shocked as he got off of her. She quickly pushed her skirt back down and stood to look him in the eyes. Neither one of them spoke. But Kagome knew what was about to happen. She was about to become the prey. Sesshomaru growled slightly, but playfully.

Kagome nodded and took off in one of the forest directions. She choose one at random. Sesshomaru grinned.

He waited a few seconds before he took off after her, heading in a slightly different direction.

To Sango...

Sango had wandered away from the fight when it started. She knew better than to get caught in between two youkai fighting for a mate. She didn't know the mating rituals of demons too well, but she knew two very important things. The male will defend the woman till death, and if you kill a demon that's mated, you better kill the other before it finds out.

She gasped as she heard Inuyasha's scream of pain. She knew what that meant. The fight was over and she still hadn't found Kagome. That meant that Sesshomaru was going to...

Sango looked around her anxiously. "Kagome! Where are you?!?"

With Kagome....

Kagome continued to run. She let her instincts take over her. She wanted to have this be natural if nothing else. She lost all control of her thoughts. All she knew was that she had to play the mouse. Sesshomaru was the cat. She was to get away until he could catch her.

She heard a water fall ahead on her right and decided that she could hide in the water to hide her scent. She took off towards it and jumped behind the water. She took

small short breaths as she stepped back against the wall. However, she didn't hit the wall. She hit a chest. Sesshomaru's chest.

Sesshomaru growled playfully as he reached out to grab her. "Mine..." He said roughly in her ear as she struggled to get away.

Kagome heard him whisper that word and she turned in his arms. She kissed him square on the mouth, pushing him to the ground. Sesshomaru growled playfully as he turned her over on her back with her hands above her head. He let out a growl that told her she was the submissive one until she could beat him in a fight. And until that day, she was going to be protected and feed and cared for by him. Kagome nodded and barked back in a high pitched yowl.

Sesshomaru smiled. She had excepted his order and was no asking for him to perform his job.

He felt her squirm beneath him in expectancy. He growled out, telling her to be patient. Kagome let out a low whine and tried to stop, but her hips were already bucking with anticipation. Sesshomaru grinned as he slowly worked his way down, kissing her neck as he went. Kagome growled out as she threw her head up in the air.

Sesshomaru stopped on her belly. He wanted to play some more before he took her. He wanted her to be ready for him. He knew that she was now, but he wanted to see

how far he could get her to go before he would take her.

Kagome growled at him to hurry up and threw her hips at him. Sesshomaru smiled as he flipped her on her stomach. Kagome yelped and bucked against the ground, trying to turn over. Sesshomaru moaned. He didn't know who was going to break first, her or him. But, he quickly ripped off her garments. Kagome yelped and Sesshomaru felt himself so hard that he thought that he might not be inside of her when he let out his seed. He quickly ripped off his clothes and pushed his way inside of Kagome.

Kagome gasped. She was quickly turned over. Her arms were still being held above her head. Sesshomaru sighed and gave her a mournful look. Kagome knew what was coming next. She knew that it was going to hurt. She nodded and shut her eyes. Sesshomaru frowned as he pushed himself fully inside of her. Kagome gasped.

Sesshomaru quickly kissed Kagome's neck, letting her know that he didn't want her to eel this pain. Kagome yelped and kissed his neck. Sesshomaru smiled as he got to the next part- the fun part. He quickly took up one of kagome's breast and massaged it while he still held her hands above her head with the other hand and pumped himself in and out of her slowly, strongly. Kagome gasped as she brought in his scent. She moaned loudly as she whispered his name in a husky voice that she didn't recognize.

Sesshomaru smiled. 'She recognizes me as her mate. Good..." Slowly he started to pump faster and faster, until Kagome thought that they would never be able to come

apart. Kagome gasped, louder and louder, screaming his name loudly so that they echoed off of the walls of the small cave.

Sesshomaru moaned at her arousal and it edged him even farther.

"Kagome... oh god, KAGOME!" Sesshomaru screamed out as he began to slow his pace. Finally, after a few more minutes, he pulled himself out of an exhausted Kagome, who lay naked and trembling in pleasure beneath him.

Sesshomaru smiled. He wrapped himself around her and began to massage her nipples as if they were a child's favorite toy.

"Umm... Sesshomaru..." Kagome whispered harshly as she pushed herself against him.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked, his instincts finally beginning to lose their grip on him. He sighed. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to take you by force, I just wanted you so much..."

Kagome smiled as she turned up towards him. "Don't you ever apologize for that. Didn't you hear me call out your name? Was I not calling it out in pleasure?"

Sesshomaru smiled as he kissed Kagome lightly on the cheek. "Gods, Kagome. I

love you so much."

Kagome kissed him back. "I love you too."

Kagome giggled mischievously as she reached down and grabbed his manhood. Sesshomaru gasped.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked.

Kagome just continued to grin. "You'll see."

Sesshomaru grinned once he realized her intentions. He reached down and grabbed her hand. "If you do that you'll risk me taking you again." He whispered harshly in her ear, as if he was struggling to maintain control over himself.

Kagome grinned up at him. "Then I don't want to stop."

Sesshomaru kissed her hard on the lips as he lay her down in a position that would not hurt her.

Kagome grinned up at him playfully. Sesshomaru grinned as he kissed her hard on the lips. "Mine."

Eden-

Oh my god! That was my first ever lemon! I feel so... well, I feel like I just did something wrong. Just don't let my parents read this! And for that matter, don't let your parents read this! Oh god, what if my aunts read this?!? SCARY!!! I just hope that no one reads this! Okay, I will see you next chapter. Please review!

Ja ne,

Eden Hill.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Eden-

Time for chapter nineteen. Now, if you remember, the two of them still don't have their

memories back and will not get them back for another month or so. How will this effect

the "aftermath?" well, that is what this chapter is about. Oh, and you know what? I don't

think that you should have to write a disclaimer on I mean, if I was the author, why the

hell would I be on ? Seriously, it's pointless. Any, let's get on with the fic.

previously

Sesshomaru kissed her hard on the lips as he lay her down in a position that would not

hurt her.

Kagome grinned up at him playfully. Sesshomaru grinned as he kissed her hard on the

lips. "Mine."

Now

Chapter Nineteen

Kagome woke up with Sesshomaru's arms wrapped around her. She sighed

painfully.Sure, Sesshomaru had wanted her after he had battled, but it was common

demon law that you always claim your prize.

Kagome looked down at Sesshomaru's arm and tried to hold back her tears. She was

in love with him. It took this long for her to realize it, but she was in love with

Sesshomaru. However, he was a different story. Kagome pulled Sesshomaru's arm

tighter around her cold body and felt Sesshomaru growl slightly in his sleep.

Kagome sighed as she slowly pulled out of Sesshomaru's grasp. Then she walked

over with cat-like quietness to her partially torn clothes and put them on. She slowly

walked away, giving Sesshomaru one last look behind her.

"Goodbye."

Shippo sighed. It had been quiet some time, almost half a day, since Kagome had left.

"Where are you?" Shippo asked to no one. Suddenly he heard a noise near the entrance

of his cave and looked up happily as he realized that it was Kagome. He could smell her

scent, however, it was mixed with some other scent. It smelt like the western lord.

Shippo gasped as he ran up to the entrance. When he got there, he saw Kagome giving

him a faint smile. Her clothes were ripped, there was blood on her shirt and flesh, and

she was limping in pain. Shippo saw that there was a small liquid dripping down her leg.

Then he realized what had happened.

"Mother!" Shippo screamed as he jumped in to her arms. Kagome caught him, but she

fell down in pain.

"Shippo-san." Kagome whispered as she hugged him close to her chest.

Shippo frowned. "Mother, what happ-"

Kagome smiled as she stood, wincing."Don't worry, Shippo-san. I am fine. Let's just get

out of here."

Shippo nodded. He understood that his mother needed to get away quickly.

Kagome looked around. "The northern lands are having a civil war right now, so we

should probably head south, right Shippo?"

Shippo nodded. "Yes, but does Lord Kouga know what you look like?"

Kagome shook her head. "I haven't ever been anywhere besides the two castles and

this forest."

"Okay. Let's go before..." Shippo didn't finish his sentence. He saw Kagome looking

back towards the direction she had just came from and felt her sadness vibrating off of

her.

Kagome heard him stop talking and looked at him with a false smile. Then she patted

his head. "Don't worry, Shippo-san. Let's just go. We'll be fine."

Shippo nodded. "Alright, mom."

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &

Sesshomaru woke up and smiled as he smelt Kagome's scent all over him. He leaned

to grab his mate. However, after a few seconds of fumbling around blindly to touch her,

he realized that she wasn't there. He sat up quickly and looked around in fear. His mate

was gone.

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru got up and threw on his clothes. "Kagome!?! Where are

you!?" He screamed as he ran off in the direction that he smelt her go. He stopped in

front of a tree. He smelt her strongest here. And he smelt a male.

Sesshomaru growled loudly. "Kagome!"

Kagome gasped. She heard somebody scream her name. And she had a pretty good

feeling of who it was.

Shippo felt his mother stiffen. "Sesshomaru..."

Kagome looked down at Shippo. "I want you to run as fast as you can and hide.

Don't come out no matter what you hear, alright?"

Shippo gasped. "But mom!"

Kagome shook her head. Then she heard a loud crash. Then she saw a a tree fall

down in the distance. She gulped hard. "No time for buts! Go Shippo, go!"

Kagome took off towards the east. Shippo saw her run. "Mom! Come back!"

Kagome stopped for a second. Then she looked behind her and smiled at Shippo. "I'll

be back Shippo! I give you my word!"

Shippo frowned but nodded. "I'll never forgive you if you don't come back!"

Kagome smiled. "I'll never forgive me if you get hurt!"

Shippo smiled. "I love you mom!"

Kagome smiled back. "I love you too, Shippo."

Kagome blew Shippo a kiss and continued to run. Shippo sighed. "I love you mom."

Sesshomaru growled as he punched another tree. He wanted his mate. 'What the hell

was she thinking?!? Going off on her own! Kagome will not leave me!' He heard the tree

snap with a sickening snap. He smiled. 'If that boy touched her, his neck is going to make

that sound.'

Sesshomaru suddenly felt Kagome run in a different direction as the boy. He stood

there for a few seconds, trying to decide whether he should kill the male or get his mate.

It took him a few seconds, but he sighed and ran after Kagome. Mates came first, they

were more important than anything else.

However, he wanted to get to his mate quickly so that he could kill the boy who

touched her. He ran as fast as he could towards his Kagome.

Kagome gasped for breath as she ran faster. She could hear Sesshomaru behind her.

'No... he's going to be mad...'

Kagome finally collapsed on the ground. She was breathing heavily and could barely

hear anything over her own heart beat. Suddenly she felt two strong arms wrap around

her stomach. Kagome reached up and pushed her arms out in front of her in a small

defense. After a few seconds, Kagome realized that she wasn't going to die. So, she

slowly opened her eyes and saw something very strange. It was Sesshomaru, and he

looked confused.

"Why? Kagome, why?" He asked as he tried to kiss her neck. Kagome turned away

and closed her eyes. Sesshomaru pulled back and looked at her with pain in his eyes.

"Kagome... am I that horrible?"

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru for a few seconds and then tried to push out of his

grasp again.

"Kagome!Why are you doing this!" Sesshomaru demanded, his patience running out.

"Go away, Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome said as she continued to pull.

Sesshomaru growled and pulled her to his chest. Kagome gasped as she came in

contact with the wall. Sesshomaru put her head beneath his chin and stroked her hair.

"Don't you think for a second that I will ever leave you alone."

Kagome felt Sesshomaru's muscles stiffen as they grasped her tighter. "Don't you ever

think for even a second that I will ever go away."

Kagome leaned in to Sesshomaru. "Sesshou..."

"Kagome."

Kagome started to cry. "Sesshomaru! I am so sorry. I didn't mean to trap you in my

battle. You can break the mating rule if you want, I won't tell anyone. I don't want to,

you know, hold you to anything. It wouldn't be-"

Sesshomaru growled. "No."

"But.."

"NO!" Sesshomaru screamed as he held her closer to his chest.

Kagome smiled. "Sesshomaru..."

Sesshomaru pushed her away from his chest and forced her head up to his. "I love

you Kagome."

Kagome gasped. "Sesshomaru..."

Sesshomaru smirked. "And besides, our baby will not be a bastard. "

Kagome gasped. "B-b-b-baby!?!"

Eden-

Okay, that's it. Huge cliffie. HA! Cliffie, cliffie, cliffie. Kagome's pregnant! Yeah!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yeah! Well, what will happen next? I am really not so

sure. But I will update before christmas break, so look forward to that!

Love

Eden Hill


	20. Chapter Twenty

Eden Hill-

Okay, let's get on with the fic. I hate cliffies period. However, I was simply too lazy last chapter to finish this off. Oh well. Just so that you guys know, I will probably be ending this story within the next two or three chapters. Sorry, but I think it's nearing it's end. Well, on with the fic.

Eden Hill

Previously

Sesshomaru pushed her away from his chest and forced her head up to his. "I love you Kagome."

Kagome gasped. "Sesshomaru..."

Sesshomaru smirked. "And besides, our baby will not be a bastard. "

Kagome gasped. "B-b-b-baby!?!"

now

Chapter Twenty

Sesshomaru smirked. "Yeah, baby. A girl. A little demon miko."

Kagome looked down at her stomach. 'A... a baby? A girl? My baby girl?' She looked back up at Sesshomaru. "My mother needs to know."

Sesshomaru smiled. Then he smelt a familiar scent. It was Sango. "I have a feeling that she either knows already or will know very soon."

Kagome looked confused but then saw Sango. She jumped out of her mates arms and wrapped hers around her dear friend. "Sango! I am pregnant!"

Sango gasped. Then she leaned down and sniffed Kagome's stomach, as is the demon way. "You're... you're pregnant with... his daughter!?!"

Sesshomaru suddenly felt a wind shift and decided that it would be best if Kagome's friend were to go away for a little while so that she wouldn't kill him for

rutting with her charge.

"You... are having his baby?" Sango stood and looked a little disoriented.

Kagome nodded with a smile and jumped on to Sesshomaru's lap, who immediately wrapped his arms around her waist.

Sesshomaru smiled at the fact that Kagome went to him before her friends. Of course, he had been her friend long before Sango had, or so said the demon slayer. He held Kagome protectively before turning his attention to Sango.

"Please inform Lady Keade that I have taken Kagome as my mate and that she will give birth to a daughter in a few months. A ball is to be thrown when I get home in Kagome's honor, please have Kaede invite her... ehem, friends... and tell her that I will be holding a speciasl ball later on this month in honor of her pregnancy."

Sango nodded painfully to her new master. Since Kagome was her master, when Kagome became Sesshomaru's, Sango did as well. Then Sango shrugged. 'She could have done worse than Sesshomaru.'

Kagome suddenly looked up. "Shippo!" She exclaimed as she took off out of Sesshomaru's arms. Sesshomaru stood and looked after her, getting ready to run for her. But before he did, he turned to Sango.

"What's a Shippo?" He asked.

Sango shrugged.

Sesshomaru sighed. 'What a first day of being mates.'

Kagome soon found Shippo. He was hiding (and not very well) in a small bush that he had put a spell on so that it overpowered his scent. But Kagome could still see his tail.

"Shippo! There you are!" Kagome exclaimed as the red puff ball flew in to her arms.

"Mother! I was so worried! Are you hurt? Did Sesshomaru hurt you?"

Sesshomaru entered the clearing. "That's Lord Sesshomaru to you, fox kit."

Kagome smiled at her mate and subconciously began to sooth Shippo by stroking his hair. "Shippo-kun, this is going to be your daddy."

"DADDY?!?" Sesshomaru and Shippo screamed at the same time.

"But mom! He's the western lord! The western lord! And he..."

"...Is your mothers mate. You will obey your father." Kagome said.

Now it was Sesshomaru's turn to complain. "Kagome, um... sweetheart... he's a kit. We are going to have two cubs in less than a year of being mated."

Kagome turned and smiled at Sesshomaru. "What's the matter? Don't you want a lot of children?"

Sesshomaru groaned. With Kagome giving him that sweet and slightly seductive smile, he couldn't help but want to give her whatever she wanted, whether it be an ice cream cone or like in this case, another child. He sighed and patted the young kitsune on the head.

"Son..."

Shippo shuddered and held on to Kagome tighter. "Mommy, I am scared."

Kagome smiled as she hugged the kitsune tighter. "Don't worry, Shippo-kun. Sesshomaru is the nicest guy in the world underneath that rough tough exterior."

Sesshomaru grinned and hugged Kagome against his chest. Yes, that kitsune won't be that bad after all...'

And Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru with big eyes and smiled. Then she took a strange look on her face, then it disappeared. "Sesshy..."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with loving eyes. "My nickname..."

Kagome smiled and hugged her Sesshy.

As Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and saw pure innocence in her eyes, he couldn't help but feel a swell of pride that she was his. It was then that he remembered everything as well. "Kags..."

"My nickname!" Kagome hugged Sesshomaru, with their two children placed between them.

Shippo looked up at his mother and his new father, and he couldn't help but feel slightly happy that his mother was happy. However, he also felt like he had missed something.

"Mommy, what's a Kags? And what's a Sesshy?" Shippo asked with his child innocence.

Sesshomaru and Kagome looked down at Shippo and smiled. Then Sesshomaru patted the young childs head with an actual care and gentle carress.

"That's a special name for us to use on eachother. You got to hear it because you are a member of our family."

Kagome smiled and felt her heart swell. Tears welled in her eyes and both boys looked at her.

"What's wrong?" The asked simoutaniously.

Kagome smiled and wipped away the tears of happiness. "Nothings wrong. Everything is right for the first time in a long time."

Sesshomaru nodded knowingly. "Let's go back to the castle."

Kagome shook her head no. Sesshomaru looked slightly surprised.

"No, let's not go to the castle."

"Then, where do you propose we go?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Kagome smiled her award winning smile. "Not the castle. Home. Let's go home."

Nine months later...

"Push lady Kagome! Push!" A nursemaid yelled to Kagome as she reached deep inside of her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Kagome screamed as she pushed as hard as she could, sweat beating down her brow.

Sesshomaru and Shippo stood outsid eof the room, both looking at eachother nervously. Sango stood next to the door, her huge boomerang blocking the door to the room and the boys only way in.

"Dammit woman! My mate is in there and I am just supposed to stand here while she has to get the damned thing to come out of her? I will never fuck her again if it means that she won't have to go through this again!!!" Sesshomaru screamed at Sango, who rubbed her temple painfully.

"Pipe down, lover boy. You know that's not true. When we told you you had to keep your hands off of her for the last thre months you had to practically tie yourself to a tree to be sure that you didn't touch her. We all know that you'll be on her as soon as she can stand." Sango said to Sesshomaru, who backed off but was still shifting from side to side to keep himself from tearing in to the room.

"AA! AHGRG!" Kagome screamed one last scream and suddenly there was a small child's cry in the air. Finally, Sango lifted her boomerang.

"Now you can go in."

The boys didn't need to be told twice. They were both in there so fast that Sango only felt a brush of air against her skin as a sign that they had past. She smiled as she saw Shippo poke the bloody girl that was now in Kagome's arms. Sesshomaru didn't know which he needed to give more attention to. His daughter or his mate. So he switched back and forth every few milliseconds.

Sango smiled and laughed slightly at the boy trying to figure out how to hold his daughter. Then she felt a small tug on her kimono. She looked down and saw the two's other adopted daughter, Nishi Rin.

"Is Mom okay? Do I have a little sister?" Rin asked. Sango nodded.

Rin looked in, and after seeing that her brother was already in there, ran in to touch the baby. Sango smiled at the happy family. Then she felt another miko behind her. She turned slightly, and seeing that it was who she thought it was suppose to be, turned back to the family.

"Cute, huh Lady Kaede?" Sango asked.

Kaede nodded. "She finally proved what Sugaki was saying all along. They are so perfect for each other it's boring."

Sango laughed. "Then I guess my work here is done?"

Kaede smiled. "You wish. Now you need a mate."

Sango gasped. "Me? Mate? With who?"

Kaede smiled as she stepped aside to reveal a certain perverted monk. "I think that I know someone perfect for you, Sango-chan"

Sango blushed. Miroku grinned a sheepish grin. "Hey Sango-chan."

"Mir- Miroku!" Sango excalimed.

Miroku grinned. "I new that you would be happy to see me again. You took care of Lady Kagome, I took care of Lord Sesshomaru. How, ironic that they were to get together first."

Sango smiled. Mirkou held out his arm and Sango took it with a smile.

Kaede sighed as she looked at that couple, then at her own daughter and grandchildren. Sesshomaru was still trying to figure out why the baby wouldn't hold still when he asked it to, and the two kids were trying to poke it.

Kagome suddenly looked up and saw her mother and smiled as she ushered her in to the room. Kaede smiled. 'Yes, it's perfect.'

Eden-

Okay, so I ended it this chapter. Oh well, it's a good ending. Review and read some more of my stories. I will write a special review answer chapter over the christmas break, and maybe if you ask nicely, write a sequel. Okay, well, I guess that I can't say that I need toget on with the fic. This fic is done.

Love,

Eden Hill


End file.
